Forbidden Love
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Its been a few months since Aizens defeat. Haruka a Soul Reaper with no talent what so ever heads to Hueco Mundo to show she can fulfill her duties as a soul reaper but ends up falling for someone that she shouldn't have then was quickly taken. Can Haruka save the person she loves? Its one woman against the whole Seireitei will she survive? /Yuri/ F/F
1. The failure

This is one of my earliest stories i worked on a while ago its not writen as good as the stuff i write now but its been one of my favorites so hope you all enjoy it as much as i did.

* * *

What do you mean denied!? A young woman was in the office of squad 13. Behind the desk sat the Squad captain.

Im sorry, you show great potential but you dont have the necessary skills to be in squad 13. The elderly Man said sadly.

But Captain this was the last squad i tried out for ive been denied in all the other 12 if you deny me now i cant become a soul reaper!

Squad 13 Captain Jūshirō Ukitake frowned sadly. Im sorry Miss Izuna i truly am but being a soul reaper isn't for anyone i admire your dedication but it takes more than just that to be a soul reaper.

The woman looked down defeated. I understand..Thank you captain. With a respectful bow the woman left the office and out of the Seireitei.

Its been 4 months since the war with Aizen was won and Ichigo lost his powers. The soul society has been going back to its original routines. Haruka Izuna walked down the streets of The Rukon district, the place she grew up in. She's spent months trying to get into the 13 court guard squads but time and time again she failed because there was one problem she couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried. She didn't have the will to kill.

Each squad has its own special standing and operation but at some point your going have to fight and kill and that was something Haruka had trouble and she couldn't unlock her Zanpakuto's abilities.

Haruka stopped in the middle of the street and lifted up her head and showed her determination in her eyes. I'll show them! Im going to prove to everyone that i am capable of becoming a soul reaper! I'll go to Hueco Mundo and kill every hollow i see! That should be proof enough that i belong in the 13 court guard squads! Haruka pumped her fist into the air and grinned...

uhhh crap how do i get to Hueco Mundo?...

* * *

It was night and the Guards of the Senkaimon were standing guard. Yawn" man this night shift is killer. The other guard nodded in agreement. Yeah you can say that again i think doing paper work is more entertaining then this.

Haruka took a deep breath from behind the wall she was hiding behind. _all right i snuck into the Seireitei now to convince to let the guards grant me access to the Senkaimon._

Haruka took a deep breath and and walked over to the guards. Hey there the names umm, Yuna and i need access to the senkaimon please.

The guard asked. What business do you have this late at night to be traveling?

Haruka cleared her throat. Ahem well, i was sent by, umm Captain Kurotsuchi of squad 12 to uhh get a get some hollow samples in Hueco Mundo. ( _oh yeah i am smooth_ )

The guard was thinking for a bit then replied. I'll have to contact him and get his clarification, its policy.

( _crap!_ ) NO NO trust me he gave the ok and believe me you dont want to wake up Captain Kurotsuchi at this time of night. The other guard still did look convinced yet.

But its against regulations to. ( _time to use the Izuna charm_ ) I got close to him and pressed my bosom again him and gave him my cute face.

Please open the gate for me i promise you wont get in trouble. ( _hooked line and sinker_ )

Uhh ok if you really insist. The guard stuttered with a slight blush. The guards opened the gate and i stepped into the light.

Thanks again guys see you later! I ran down the Senkaimon dimension and headed for the tear in Hueco Mundo the home of the deadly hollows.

 _i'll show every last one of them that i am capable of becoming a soul reaper Im not a failure._ Haruka Grinned showing complete determination as she saw the opening to her destination little did she know her actions are going to lead her down to a path of war.


	2. The cute Arrancar

So this is Hueco Mundo huh? Haruka said to herself as she looked around the vast desert and looked up at the night sky with a bright full moon. This place is boring no wonder hollows are always in bad moods.

Haruka took a deep breath. Ok lets find me some hollows to slaughter!...(2hrs later) Where the hell are they i thought this place was suppose to be swarming with them?! Haruka pouted as she climbed over the sandy hill.

When she got to the top she finally spotted something. Down at the bottom of the hill looked like a young woman in white robes but she could see a hollow hole in the middle of her stomach. ( _holy crap! an arrancar! must be left over from Aizen's army yes!if i kill her then they will have no choice but to assign me into a squad maybe even a seat officer hehehehe_ )

I pulled out my Zanpakuto and and leaped down the hill landing behind her. She got up from the ground startled and turned to me. I slightly blushed from how cute she looked but shook it off im on a mission.

Who who are you? she asked. then she took a double look at my uniform and her eyes widened in fear. A soul reaper! I pointed a finger at her and said. Thats right you filthy Arrancar im Haruka Izuna and im here to cleanse you off from this world!

Haruka readied her sword. Prepare yourself! The arrancar got on her knees and and looked on the verge of tears. Please dont! please i haven't done anything wrong! I didn't ask to be some some monster!

I falted a little but regain my composure. If your not even going to draw your sword then i'll just finish you off right now!. I was about to strike her down when i saw her close her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. I stopped right as the blade was about to pierce her skin.

 _(Come on come on Haruka this is your chance! what are you doing! She's an Arrancar your a soul reaper you have to or else you'll never be accepted in the 13 court guard squads!_ ) Haruka's arm shook as she tried to will herself to make the killing blow. After a few moments The Arrancar heard something drop on the ground.

She opened her eyes and saw Haruka's Zanpakuto on the ground. she looked up and saw the soul reaper on her knees crying. I cant..I just cant..I really am a failure im so pathetic..if you want to kill me go ahead i dont care anymore.

The Arrancar looked at Haruka sympathetically and scooted closer to her. Haruka gasped as she felt The Arrancars arms wrap around her in a gently embrace. Then she whispered.

I dont think not be able to kill someone isn't a weakness, it takes a very strong kind heart to do that, your not a failure for that.

Haruka didnt know what was weirder. Being comforted by an Arrancar or actually accepting it and returning the hug. ( _this just took a complete 360)..._

* * *

Haruka finally calmed down. Thanks, and sorry for scaring you like that..umm. The Arrancar smiled a bit. Mika.

Mika was a bit shorter than me, petite form with big blue eyes and light blue hair that was in a small pony tail with one side of her bangs covering her left eye she had the brightest smile ive ever seen, she wore the typical Arrancar outfit.

Cute name. We both blushed as soon as i said that. ( _oh god why in the hell did i say that!_ )

Mika chuckled a bit. Thanks, so why are you out here?

Haruka sighed. I came here to kill a bunch of hallows so i can prove to the higher up of the 13 court guard squads that i am able to be a soul reaper...

Mika looked a little dumbfounded. That sounds like a really bad plan...

Now that i said it out loud it kind of does. Mika giggled. Well i dont think you need to prove anything you are who you are.

I blushed a bit but smiled. Thanks Mika i really needed to hear that.

No problem, want to come with me to my home? its getting late and all the hollows will be out soon. Haruka smiled. Sure im in no hurry to get back anymore, where are all the hollows anyway?

We started walking as Mika explained. In hueco Mundo the strongest survive and the weak die. The hollows sense my presence and dont want anything to do with fighting an Arrancar.

Haruka thought it over. Guess that makes sense...oh crap i forgot my sword! Haruka ran back at full speed to pick up her Zanpakuto. Mika giggled at the scene. ( _she's something else_ )...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Seiretei- The 13 captains were in a the 1st division meeting room. Head captain Yamamoto addressed them.

There has been a slight problem, according to the guards, Captain Kurotsuchi and the surveillance recording the novice Haruka Izuna had snuck into the seiretei, and used the senkaimon without permission this cannot be tolerated, who knows what she could bring back with her from Hueco Mundo if she returned.

Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10 replied. I agree, she has no idea what she's getting into, she could bring back an army of hollows with her if she's not careful.

Some of the other captains nodded in agreement. Then Yamamoto continued. Thats why i'll be sending a captain and there Lt to go in Hueco Mundo and make sure something like that doesn't happen.

Captain Izuna of squad 9 i leave this in your hands do what you see fit...

A tall dark haired woman turned to the head captain...Consider it done, i'll make sure my foolish sister doesn't make a mistake like this again.


	3. Wrong But Right

Me and Mika made it to a cave which was apparently her home. Sorry i know its not a 5 star hotel but its still manageable.

I waved my hand. No problem you have a bed at least better than what i had growing up. We both sat down on her makeshift bed.

You know i was always told Arrancar's are evil beings who's only purpose in life is to kill, but you aren't anything like that.

Mika looked away. Alot of us are like that its true, but there are some of us that dont wish for violence, like i said before, i didn't ask to be like this, i was a soul on the verge of becoming a hollow when Aizen found me, I was one of his 1st successful test subjects but i was one of the weaker one so he threw me aside like garbage ive been alone since.

Haruka moved her hand on top of Mika's and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Well that bastard is now rotting away in the basement of squads 1 cellar you dont have to worry about him again.

Mika looked back and squeezed back. Good, he was a very evil man, tell me about yourself now., why did you want to become a soul reaper so bad?

Haruka chuckled nervously. Uhh well, i guess because i think there really cool, but seriously though, i want to help lost and helpless souls and protect the soul society it was always a dream of ours, me and my sister.

Mika looked more intrigued. Ohh you have a sister? tell me about her.

Haruka point her finger under her chin deep in thought. Well, how should i describe my sister in the nicest way possible.

Well for starters we're not blood related. We've been together since entering the soul society and just naturally progressed into sisterhood but she's the exact opposite of me, fierce, calm, smart, strong, and...a little...crazy is a nice word for her personality...not to mention she flew by me in the soul reaper academy and aced her way into a captains position.

Mika looked surprised. Oh your sister is a captain? thats neat...Haruka whats wrong?

Mika noticed Haruka looked very depressed. Just not fair...i worked a lot harder then she ever did and i couldn't even get into a squad much less a captains position..just because i dont have an ounce of will to kill.

Mika scooted over to her and hugged her from the side. I told you that's not a weakness that's there problem if they think it is. Haruka turned her head to look at her an stared straight into her eyes.

( _how ironic, the person to ever be so nice to me besides my sister is an arrancar)_ Your beautiful. I whispered.

She blushed and made a shy smile. Thanks, so are you. she whispered back. Haruka moved closer and closer very slowly till her lips made contact with Mika's.

( _Holy crap im kissing someone i just met literally hours ago and she's an Arrancar! but it feels to damn good and right to care_ ) When they pulled away they both had bright blushes.

Im im sorry i just i mean. Mika interrupted Haruka's stuttering. No its ok really, it was..actually very nice, especially for a 1st kiss.

Haruka sighed in relief. Good, and it felt really nice to me too...Mika slowly scooted into Haruka's lap both not saying a word as they started kissing again but more passionately

( _we just met but, and this is wrong on so many levels but, why does something so wrong feel so right, plus i think we both need this, me not being able to achive my dream and failing time and time again finally got to me and from the sound of things Mika's been all alone till i showed up and had to live with a fate she didnt even want..yeah we both need this_ )...

* * *

we were both in bed cuddled in each others arms with big smiles on both of our faces. Your not going to leave soon are you? Mika asked softly.

No im not besides my sister i have nothing left in the soul society and even then we've been drifting apart, how about this, we go to the world of the living, get ourselves some gigais' and live the rest of our days in peace just the two of us and explore with..well what ever is going on between us because i really am starting to like you.

Mika giggled. I really like you to and that sounds really good...

Oh does it now? We both stood up ( _thank god we put our cloths back on before getting comfortable_ ) and i gasped. It it cant be how did you find us..sis?

At the entrance of the cave stood the Lt of squad 9 Shuhei Hisagi and the captain of squad 9 Yoru Izuna


	4. Betrayed

Sis how did you find me?

Yoru scoffed. Pff your spiritual pressure was like a freaking beacon dumb ass. Yoru was a tall woman reaching exactly 6ft, Short black hair tanned skin and she wore the traditional Captains uniform of squad 9 with her zanpaktuo on her left waist.

Yoru took a double take at the person next to Haruka Then Shuhei spoke calmly. She's an Arrancar captain.

I see...then Yoru's eyes narrowed. She found them in bed cuddling, they had cloths on but the way there cloths were all wrinkled up and the way there hair was a mess. also The Arrancar was pretty close to Haruka. You didn't. Yoru growled.

Haruka gulped but didn't say anything. Yoru clenched her teeth and even Shuhei looked a little surprised and disgusted.

You did! you stupid brat! Do you have any idea what your doing! Your suppose to kill these monsters not screw with them! this is beyond sinful this is against the laws of nature!

Haruka stood in front of Mika. S.s. what! she's been more caring to me today then you ever have since becoming a captain! You even rejected my entrance exam before i even took it! Haruka yelled.

Yoru clenched her fists. For good reason and as i can see it was a good decision! Not only are you a failure your a freak sleeping around with these heartless corrupted soulless monsters!

Haruka was getting angrier. Take that back! she's none of those things! Look just leave i promise to never come back you'll never see or hear from us again.

Yoru replied. I cant i came to find your stupid ass, i was going to ask the head captain to be lenient on your punishment but now..Haruka's eyes widened in fear as Yoru pulled out her Zanpakuto. Your not even worth bringing back.

Haruka yelled. Yoru im your sister! after everything we've been through your just going to kill me!..

Yoru spoke softly. Your no sister of mine you were just a nuisance that never left me alone and always caused trouble..it ends today.

Haruka felt a pain in her chest, the one person she always looked up to is telling her that she was nothing but an annoyance to her. Haruka knew that there was no turning back now. She grabbed Mika's hand and used a small kido technique to blow a hole in the side of the cave and ran out.

Haruka where are we going!? Mika yelled.

The hell away from here! She yelled back.

Haruka stopped when Yoru suddenly appeared in front of them. Sorry Haruka there's no escaping.

Haruka looked behind them to see Lt Shuhei. Your not going anywhere Haruka, you never did learn flash step did you? such a complete failure. Yoru said with disgust.

Haruka was breathing heavy as she slowly pulled out her Zanpakuto and readied herself.

Yoru chuckled. You really intend to fight me? fine humor me lets see what you got..sis. She said sis with disgust and that pushed Haruka over the edge.

She charged at Yoru recklessly and Jabbed her sword forward but Yoru effortlessly side stepped away and Haruka tripped and fell to the ground.

Are you serious!? that's the best you can do how did a weakling like you even make it this far? i feel bad for your zanpakuto having such a pitiful master.

Haruka clenched her teeth and stood up and started swinging her sword wildly at Yoru who kept dodging every swing. The next swing she made Yoru grabbed Haruka's writ twisted it and jabbed her own swords hilt into her stomach knocking the wind out of her causing her to cough and forced Haruka on her knees.

Your a failure and always will be, you just charged in without thinking and looked what happened, you on the ground and your "girlfriend" captured.

Haruka eyes widened in fear as she looked up to see Mika passed out and is over the shoulder of Shuhei.

She wasn't much of a problem ma'am.

Yoru nodded. Good we'll interrogate her maybe she knows some valuable info, then..she will be executed.

Harka bolted up. Nooo! She then tried slicing Yoru again but she grabbed the blade of Haruka's sword and made her stop. Blood dripping down Her sword from Yoru's grip.

Its over Haruka..im sorry.

Haruka eyes widened as she felt incredible pain in her stomach. She slowly looked down to see Yoru's sword penetrating her blood gushing out. Then she yelled as it was quickly yanked out and she fell face first into the ground.

Yoru took a moment to look at her then turned around and walked away towards her Lt. Our job here is done lets go.

Shuhei looked back at Haruka who was still moving looking up at them. What about her? he asked.

Yoru didn't even look back. She already has one foot in the grave let the hollows finish her off.

Shuhei didn't say anything as Yoru opened the Senkaimon and entered through with Mika still over his shoulder. Haruka weakly held out her hand towards them and mumbled. Yoru please... she's innocent.

Yoru still didn't turn to her. That's not my judgement to make...I'll make sure her death is swift..goodbye sister. Yoru entered the Senkaimon and closed it behind her. For the first time in her life she shed a lone tear...

* * *

Haruka couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Not just from the physical pain but the emotional ones as well. Her own sister betrayed her and left her for dead and her first lover was taken to be executed and she couldn't protect her

..Mika... before she lost conscious she saw a little tiny figure running towards her.


	5. Finding Resolve

Yoru sighed as she entered her home. After filling out her report to the Head captain and making sure the prisoner was secured in the cell she called it a day and sent Shuhei home.

She slide the doors open to her bedroom and crashed on the bed. Its been 5 hours since she left her "sister" to her fate and she was kind of upset that she didnt feel an ounce of guilt. The doors slid open and closed. Yoru didn't need to know who it was.

Your home early. Yoru said as the person shuffled around in the room.

I can say the same to you, how did your mission go? the person asked in a cool calm voice.

Well, im down by one sister/nuisance and found an arrancar to interrogate.

The person sat down next to Yoru and stroked her arm. Going to be ok?

Yoru smirked. Yeah i'll be ok whats to be not ok about? Im a badass soul reaper whose the captain of squad 9 with the entire squad's respect an awesome Lt and i got a gorgeous bad ass girlfriend.

The woman smirked. That's exactly what i like to hear.

Yoru grabbed her and rolled her over on top of her. Oh yeah? tell me what else you like to hear Captain Soi Fon? Yoru said teasingly.

Soi Fon whispered. I'll let you figure that out...

* * *

Mean while in Hueco Mundo...

* * *

Where where am i? Haruka slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the dark sky. ( _what happened..i remember Yoru leaving me for dead then_ )

Your awake Nel was worried! Haruka sat up and found herself staring at what appeared to be a small girl who was clearly an Arrancar.

Who are you? Haruka asked.

The girl smiled. Im Nelliel but everyone just calls me Nel who are you?

Im Haruka, did you save me? Nel nodded and Haruka smiled.

Thanks alot Nel i owe you big time. Then it dawned on Haruka on what happened and hung her head down trying to fight off the tears.

Nel looked at her worringly. Are you ok? you look sad.

Haruka rubbed the tears away from her eyes. My friend..lover..i dont even know, was taken from me and i couldn't protect her.

Nel jumped in her lap. Well lets go get her back then!

Haruka chuckled. Not as easy as you make it sound Nel, she was taken by my sister who is the captain of squad 9 that means id have to infiltrate the seiretei marking me as a rouge and fighting my way through 13 squads by myself..i cant do that never in a million years...

Nel replied. But Nel will be there for Haru, and everyone is capable of anything if you belive hard enough, do you love this girl?..

Well im not sure if its love i mean we just recently met but..there is something there.

Nel smiled. Then its worth it! Lets go save Haru's Girlfriend or else you'll regret it we have to at least try.

Haruka took a few moments to let the words sink in...Haruka stood up with Nel looking up at her...Thanks Nel i needed that.

Nel smiled. Of course Nel senses your a good person just like ichi!

Haruka felt determined to go through with this. ( _hold on Mika im coming for you even if i have to fight all the captains at once i'll save you!)_


	6. The Rebellion begins

Yoru was sprawled out on the bed the sheets barley covering her with Soi Fon on top of her both sound asleep from last nights activities. Until they heard a knock on the door.

Yoru groaned. Ughhh who the hell is it?

The person spoke through the door. Its me Captain Lt Hisagi, there's been a situation and all captains are to meet in the squad 1 chambers immediately.

Yoru rubbed her face trying to wake up. Ugh fine fine i'll be there.

Soi Fon groaned as she was gently pushed off onto the bed. What could the head captain want now?

Yoru stood up and stretched. I dont know that old geezer hears a fly in the room an he thinks he's got to have a meeting about it.

Soi Fon smiled a bit. So true.

Well guess we better get to it...

* * *

Head Captain Yamamoto Addressed the other 10 captains in the meeting room.

I called you all here because i believe we have an intruder members of squad 10 found two guards unconscious and tied up near the south entrance fortunately they were unharmed.

Yamamoto then looked over to Yoru. I believe you might want to see this especially you Captain Izuna.

A video surveillance popped up from above the head captain and it showed a woman with a kid clinging onto her back running down an alley way.

Yoru groaned. Oh you you've got to be kidding me. The video disappeared.

Your lucky she isn't a big threat Captain Izuna but you failed to take care of your sister and now she's running wild. Then the Head Captain banged his cane on the ground. I declare Haruka Izuna an enemy to the Seiretei and the 13 court guard squads, We are now at a level 3 emergency, Double the guards at every secured point, i want squad 2 and 11 to send out parties to hunt down an eliminate Haruka Izuna, If anyone see's her..kill her on sight! He banged his cane again with greater force...

* * *

Haruka was behind a wall with Nel on her back. ( _good thing Nel is with me or else i would never have gotten pass those guards_ )

Haru was smart having Nel fake being injured to lower the Guards guard and you knocked them out from behind.

Haruka smirked. Well i do have alot of street smarts plus anyone would lower there guard around you, you are just so adorable!

Nel blushed. Haru is embarrassing Nel.

Haruka laughed. Well anyway we're inside, now to find out where they are keeping Mika.

Well well well look what we have here.

Haruka gasped as she turned around. There were two men and she recognized them already. ( _crap i didnt think id have to fight seat officers so soon!_ )

Hey Yumichika is that women we were told to find? The bold man asked his friend.

Yes she is Ikkaku, thats our target Haruka Izuna.

Haruka eyes widened. You've been looking for me?!

Ikkaku grinned sadistically. Yup the entire Seiretai knows you're here we've been given orders to hunt you down and kill you.

Haruka gulped and started shaking a little. ( _I didnt plan on them finding me out so quickly)_ Look how about you just let me go ok? I dont want to fight you.

Ikkaku scoffed. Jeez your the one that's causing all the up roar, normally id let someone as pathetic as you go but..orders are orders, Yumichika stand back this wont take long. Ikkaku pulled out his Zanpaktou and readied himself.

( _looks like i got no choice_ ) Nel get down and find cover if something happens to me run ok?

Nel Nodded and jumped down off her back. Haru won't lose! Then ran a good distance away.

Haruka closed her eyes and pulled out her Zanpakuto and got into her fighting stance. ( _this is it, there's definitely no turning back now_ )

Ikkaku yelled. you should be honored Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of the 11th squad is going to send you to the afterlife! He charged at her and Haruka braced herself.


	7. Haruka Vs Ikkaku Part 1

Ikkaku Charged at Haruka and Jabbed his sword forward Haruka barely had enough time to dodge and got a cut on her left side and fell to the ground on her back.

Come on that's all you got!? Ikkaku yelled as he swung his blade downward at her. Haruka raised her sword up and blocked his swing an tried pushing Ikkaku blade off of hers.

Ikkaku grinned. Your going have to do better than that.

Haruka gritted her teeth as Ikkaku pushed down harder and slowly was losing the struggle. Haruka then raised her leg and kicked Ikkaku where it hurts the most. He groaned in pain and lost his control of his attack. Haruka pushed the blade back and rolled away from him and stood up breathing slightly heavy.

Ikkaku shook off the pain. That was a cheap shot bitch.

Haruka grinned. I'll take any advantage i can get.

Ikkaku cracked his neck. Well then lets see you try and stop this!

Ikkaku charged at her again but this time much faster. Haruka's eyes widened as she barely blocked his attack. Ikkaku chuckled menacingly as he kept attacking her. All Haruka could do was block and dodge attack after attack but she knew she was losing ground.

Come on your only on the defensive fight back or is a kick to the groin your best attack?! Ikkaku yelled.

Haruka blocked another attack but didn't see Ikkaku raise his leg and he kicked Haruka in the stomach hard knocking the wind out of her and blood spewing from her mouth. She flew through the air and crashed into a wall cracking it and fell face first into the ground. Haruka tried getting up as Ikkaku walked over to her and placed his foot on her back keeping her down.

Man ive trained with kids better than you what a disappointment.

Nel yelled from her spot. Haru has to get up Nel knows Haru can do it!

Yumichika stood there un amused with his arms crossed. Just finish her off Ikkaku this was obviously a waste of our time..

* * *

.Haruka found herself in grassy meadow with dark clouds in the sky with lighting shooting out of them but no rain.

Where am i?

Your in your mindscape. Haruka quickly turned around to see a figure standing there. It was a girl who looked to be a teenager with wild blue hair that reached halfway down her back, a blue shirt with a black opened vest, dark blue skinny jeans and golden eyes.

Who are you?Haruka asked.

The girl giggled. Who do you think i am? Ive been with you since you got your soul reaper powers.

Haruka thought for a moment then her eyes widened. You mean your my Zanpakuto!?

The girl nodded. Yup bingo, you finally been able to reach out to me and all it took was getting your ass kicked.

Haruka blushed from anger. Hey!

The girl giggled. Im kidding but what really finally brought us together was your determination, and peaceful soul. You want to fight to get your lover back but you have no desire to kill. You've been told time and time again that was a weakness but Mika's right its not its a very powerful strength and i'll show you.

Haruka interrupted. How?

The girl smiled. By finally telling you my name..my name is...

* * *

Haruka woke up and quickly bit Ikkaku's ankle. He roared in pain and stepped away. Oww your crazy! and that's saying something coming from me! he yelled as Haruka stood up slowly.

I'll do what ever it takes to reach Mika but i swear i won't kill you i promise.

Ikkaku laughed. How the hell you going to beat me then? Because im sure as hell going to kill you.

Haruka smirked. I'll show you. Haruka held out her Zanpakutou...STRIKE THEM DOWN RAKURAI!

A small guest of wind formed around Haruka as her sword glowed and transformed. Her blade changed from a curved balde into a zig zag pattern like a lightning bolt, the hilt became a golden color and you could faintly see the sparks of electricity surging around it.

The wind stopped and Nel looked at Haruka in amazement. Ohhh Go Haru!

Ikkaku grinned. Well well well you finally unlocked your shikai, guess its my turn then to turn up the heat! Ikkaku put the hilt of his sword against its sheathe. EXTEND HOZUKIMARU! His sword the glowed and transformed into a spear with a wooden extension. Now the real fun begins!


	8. Haruka Vs Ikkaku Part 2

Ikkaku jumped into the air and slammed his sword down. Haruka jumped out of the way in time and Ikkaku"s sword pierced through the concrete ground.

( _have to be careful his Zanpakuto's reach is far greater than mines_ ) Haruka thought to herself as he twirled his sword around and Haruka pulled her blade up to the side to block his attack as her feet slid across the ground from the force of impact.

Ikkaku was grinning. Did you finally grow a pair!? Or were you just pretending to be weak!

He pulled his sword back and jabbed it forward and she side stepped out of the way. She gasped as she saw the Blade end come around the other side from behind.

( _Its hilt is chained!_ ) The hilt wrapped around her waist and pulled her to Ikkaku and he delivered a hard punch across her face.

Haruka gasped in pain then he kneed her in the stomach and upper cutted her knocking her into the air and landed on her back.

Ikkaku sighed. Phew, that was a good warm up but looks like you've reached your, huh?

Haruka slowly stood back up on shaking legs breathing hard with blood running down her forehead. Its not..over..yet. Haruka said between breaths.

Ikkaku smirked. You got guts i'll give you that, but im about to show you the real kind!

He charged at her again and Haruka readied herself. He jabbed his sword forward but she jumped above it and landed on top of the hilt balancing on it with one foot.

What the hell!? Haruka kicked him across the face with her free foot sending him across the alleyway he rolled on the ground till he landed on his feet to stop himself.

Damn it. he mumbled the looked up to see Haruka in the air above him coming down at him with her blade pointing at him. She yelled as she came down. Ikkaku raised his sword up and Haruka clashed hers with his creating a little whirlwind from the impact she was pushing with all of her might both her and Ikkaku were sweating gritting there teeth tightly. Haruka made one final yell as time seemed to slow down. Her sword broke through Ikkaku's hilt and her blade made a small cut to his abdomen. ( _she actually got me!)_ Ikkaku thought with shock.

Haruka backed away and fell on her butt panting heavily. Yumichika who saw the whole thing was a little surprised of Haruka's capabilities.

Ikkaku what are you doing get up! It was just a scratch how can you just lay there like that!?

Ikkaku groaned. I I cant..Move.

Haruka took the time to explain. My Zanpakuto Rakurai is a lightning based sword, it numbs and paralyzes my opponents muscles and nervous system with a single cut leaving them un mobile and harmless...A Zanpakuto that doesnt kill!

Nel ran to Haruka. Haru! Nel was so worried but Haru won! Nel said excitingly.

Haruka chcukled. Yeah guess i did.

Yumichika appeared infront of them. Not quiet seems you forgot about me.

Before Yumichika could attack Ikkaku yelled out. Dont!..she won fair and square besides its not like you to fight a woman especially one who cant fight back in such a weak condition.

Yumichika took deep breath. Oh alright just go!

Haruka slowly stood up. Wait just one question, do you know about an Arrancar they recently brought in female?

Ikkaku answered. She's being held in the cell tower behind squad 1 she's going to be interriagated then in 3 days she will be executed.

( _Good 3 days is plenty enough time_ ) Thanks so much and..sorry for hurting you the effect should wear off by tomorrow morning bye!

Haruka returned her sword into its normal state put it back into its sheathe and Started sprinting with Nel on her back. She fought through her pain and just kept going forward. ( _Hold on Mika I promise i will save you_!)...

* * *

Yumichika looked down at Ikkaku. You do know you could have easily beaten her if you used your bankai, it was just us here no one would have known.

Ikkaku smirked. It wouldnt have been fair.

Yumichika chuckled. One of these days our pride is going to get us killed.

Ikkaku chuckled back. Thats what squad 11 is all about...

* * *

Haruka was leaning against a wall inside an abandoned shack. I need to rest for a moment, i think some of my ribs are broken.

Dont worry Nel will fix Haru!

Before Haruka could say anything Nel opened her mouth and started drooling on her.

Haruka freaked out. What the hell Nel how is that helpi..what the? ( _The pains going away, i can feel my strength returning again_ )

Nel smiled. All better!

uhhh. Haruka laughed. Well thats one interesting ability but hey if it works it works thanks Nel.

Nel gave her a hug...

* * *

Yoru was pacing back and forth in her office. ( _How and why is she back? never mind i know why probably to save that filthy arrancar but how? i swore she was on the verge of death i hit a vital spot_ )

She punched her desk in anger which caused it to break in half. Then she took a deep breath. ( _calm down its just Haruka i mean how much trouble can that faliure cause?)_


	9. New ally

After being healed by Nel Haruka continued her run toward squad 1.( _no point trying to be sneaky now_ )

Haru look! Nel pointed over her shoulder and Haruka could see a bunch of figures coming towards her.

There she is! take her down!

( _a search party got no choice but at least there just common foot soldiers)_ Strike them down Rakurai!...

* * *

Toshiro Captain of squad 10 and his Lt were running down an alley way.

So who are we looking for captain? The bust Lt asked her captain.

Toshiro sighed as they kept running. Haruka Izuna, i really wish you'd pay attention at your meetings.

But there sooo boring. She complained

They turned a corner and stopped. What on earth!

In front of them were at least 2 dozen soul reapers on the ground moaning and calling for help.

Toshiro went to the closest one. What happened here?

He looked up at him. We found that Izuna woman but she got passed us watch out for her Zanpakuto the slightest scratch leaves you immobilized.

Toshiro nodded. Thank you for the info how long ago was this?

You missed her by an hour.

He turned to Rangiku. Get squad 4 medics here on the double.

She saluted him. Yes sir! the flashed stepped on her way to squad 4.

( _Haruka..How did you make it this far? i denied your entrance exam because i was sure you didn't have the ability to perform tasks._ ) She's becoming to big of a threat we have to take her down as soon as possible...

* * *

Nel was laughing as she held onto Haruka's back. Haru is getting so strong!

Haruka blushed. Naw i just got lucky with Ikkaku and those guys back there weren't even seat officers if i didn't have Rakurai im pretty sure id be dead by now. Haruka explained.

Well at least Haru's honest!

Haruka then stopped in her tracks and gasped as a person appeared in front of her. Oh crap...Not now im not ready for this!

The mystery person spoke. Finally found you there's something i wanted to ask you.

Haruka relaxed a bit. Uhh ok what is Lt Kuchiki?

Rukia smiled. Got room for 1 more?...Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!? Nel and Haruka yelled in surprise...

* * *

Yoru ran to the squad 4 barracks when she heard the report she couldn't believe her ears. When she entered the patient ward she gasped. _(impossible!_ )

On the ground with blankets under them were at least almost 30 men with medics tending to them. She recognized one of the patients and ran to him.

Seat officer Madurame what happened?! she yelled.

Ikkaku chuckled as LT. Isane Kotetsu checked him over. You really underestimated your sister that's for damn sure.

Yoru yelled back. No way Haruka beat you!? Ikkaku's grin was all the answer she needed.

Yoru stood up and clenched her fist. ( _damn that brat how did she do all this?..Is she that determined to get that arrancar back?_ ) Yoru slammed the door open and marched out in anger.

Haruka you better hope i dont find you.

Just then captain Unohana of squad 4 walked past and said. You know people can do amazing things when there heart is in the right place, none of these men are even severely injured, I have a feeling your sister is about to change everyone's outlook on her.

Yoru turned to her. The only thing i see is an annoying brat who needs to punished for the last time! We need to stop her before this gets out of hand...

* * *

Why do you want to help me? Haruka asked.

Rukia smiled. Lets just say im having a sense of deja vu.

Haruka looked confused then Nel yelled. Rukia is that you!?

Rukia yelled back. Hey Nel long time no see!

Nel jumped from Haruka's shoulder and landed in Rukia's arms giving her a hug.

You two know each other? Haruka asked.

Yeah we do part of the reason why im helping you, Nel wouldn't befriend anyone or let alone help them unless they had good intentions.

Nel nodded. Yup Haru's really nice!

But Lt Kuchiki!

Rukia just call me Rukia. She interrupted.

Oh ok, But Rukia if you help me you would be branded a traitor.

Rukia smirked. Trust me wouldn't be the first time, look your trying to save that Arrancar they brought in right? Well lets just say ive been in her situation before i know what its like to try and save someone dear to you, but this time im the one who's going to be helping with the rescuing, we might die yes but hey if Ichigo can do it so can we!

Haruka smiled. Thanks Rukia that means so much to me thank you.

Rukia grinned. Thank me once we save..whats her name?

Mika. Rukia nodded. Right Mika thank me when we save her.

Nel jumped back onto Haruka's shoulder and The 3 of them continued there advancement to squad 1 ( _I cant believe my luck i have a Lt on my side i feel like we can really do this now!)_


	10. Hope

Captain Ukitake Captain of squad 13 was standing outside Mika's prison cell with his old friend Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of squad 8.

Think he's almost done in there?

Ukitake shrugged. Im more concerned about Haruka.

Shunsui chuckled. Yeah she is definitely causing a ruckus im almost disappointed that i didn't enroll her into my squad that or she got creeped out because i asked her out.

Jushiro smiled and shook his head. You'll never change all old friend.

Just then a man and a small women exited out of the cell. Keep her i dont want anything to do with her!. He yelled angrily.

Shunsui sighed. Whats the problem now captain Kurotsuchi?

He turned to them. All i said was that i was going to disect her and use her in my newest experiments then she cried and pleading non stop it gave me a headache she's your problem now. Come Nemu we got a experiment to conduct maybe if we can catch that Haruka girl we can use her instead.

Nemu bowed. Yes Master Mayuri. she said with no emotion and they both walked away.

Jushiro sighed. Guess i better go see the damage he's caused to the prisoner.

Jushiro entered the cell and Shunsui closed the door behind him. Jushiro found Mika curled in a ball in the corner of the room shaking like a leaf and sobbing. ( _she's so young)_

He walked over to her and she looked up with red puffy eyes. Please dont let him hurt me i haven't done anything wrong please! Mika pleaded.

Jushiro held his hands out. Its alright no one's going to torture you, sorry about captain Kurotsuchi he can be a little...creepy is the right word i suppose.

Mika calmed down a little but stayed where she was. I want to go home..i want to be with Haruka again...

Jushiro felt sorry for the girl. She clearly wasn't a typical Arrancar she reminded him of Coyote Stark and Lilinette. They didn't express it out loud like Mika is now but they were scared to be alone and didn't want to hurt anyone damn that Aizen. So he decided to put the girls mind at ease a bit.

You know Haruka is here.

Mika looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Really?

Jushiro nodded. Yes she infiltrated the seireitei and fought through dozens of our men already and didn't kill them mind you, and her goal is saving you.

Mika smiled. I knew she wasn't dead and i know she'll save me she will.

Jushiro smiled. Im sure she will. He turned around to walk out when he heard Mika say thank you. He just gave her a kind smile and walked out.

So how did it go? Shunsui asked as he relocked the door.

She's a little shaken up but she'll be fine. They both sat back down against the outside wall of the cell.

I hate guard duty. Jushiro couldn't help but agree but he had a feeling they both wont be guarding pretty soon...

* * *

This way i think she went down here! 3 groups of soul reapers ran down a path and once they were gone Haruka and Rukia came out from there hiding spot from behind there wall.

Rukia spoke. Alright the best way from here is taking a left.

Haruka interrupted. You sure it looks like it should be right. Rukia had a anime vein pop out of her forehead.

Who's been a soul reaper longer? Haruka sighed. You have. Who been living here longer? you have. who's a Lt? Ok i get it!? Haruka yelled and Rukia smirked.

And who's a traitor?

Haruka and Rukia Turned to be face to face with two soul reapers. Lt Kira, Lt Hinamori! Haruka began to sweat in fear. ( _Oh crap 2 Lts!_ )

Such a shame Rukia you were just promoted and look what you do, sorry but if you're helping the intruder/traitor i got to take you in. Kira said calmly.

Hinamori spoke next. Im sorry Rukia but orders are orders. They both drew there Zanpakutos. Rukia drew hers and readied herself.

Nel will be cheering you on! Nel jumped off Haruka's back and ran to a safe distance.

Haruka gulped and slowly pulled out her sword. Rukia spoke to her. Listen just stay focus and you'll be fine i'll handle Hinamori you got Kira ok?

Haruka just nodded. Y..y..yeah i got it. _(i am so not ready for this! a freaking Lt!)_

Prepare yourselves! Kira yelled as he and Hinamori charged at them


	11. Haruka Vs Lt Kira

Haruka was running away from Kira. ( _why the hell did Rukia suggest we split up!?_ )

She stopped in her tracks when Kira appeared in front of her. ( _Seriously i HAVE to learn flash step!_ )

So you done running away like a coward yet? Kira asked in a calm voice.

Haruka pointed a finger at him. Who say's i w. r. r. running! This area is great to my advantage! Wide open with nowhere to hide!...( _crap_ )

Kira sighed. How did someone like you beat Ikkaku?

Haruka blushed in anger. Hey! i won that fight fair and square and i'll win this one just as well!

. Kira raised his Zanpakutou. Very well lets begin, RAISE YOUR HEAD WABISUKE! Kira's Zanpakutou started to shift and change shape with the end of his blade looking like a hook.

Haruka took a deep breath. STRIKE THEM DOWN RAKURAI! Her sword glowed and transformed into its shikai state. Lets go!

Haruka charged at Kira and attacked. He raised his weapon and blocked her attack. Haruka gritted her teeth trying to push him back with no avail Kira looked bored.

( _he didn't even flinch so this is what a Lt is like damn_ )

Kira slashed his sword across her blade pushing her backwards. Haruka regained her composure and re stood her ground. ( _that's odd Rakurai feels a bit heavier_ )

Kira charged at her this time and tried striking her. She was able to dodge and tried counterattacking. He blocked her attack with ease and cut her blade again. ( _whats going on why does Rakurai feel so damn heavy?_ )

I know what your thinking your wondering why your Zanpakutou suddenly got heavy well that's the power of my blade. Wabisuke doubles the weight of anything it cuts and keeps multiplying it by 2 of that weight number.

Haruka paled. Then how the hell do i block your attacks? Haruka yelled.

Kira sighed. Thats your problem not mine.

Haruka gulped. _(if he keeps slicing at Rakurai like that she'll become too heavy for me to lift leaving me defenseless i have got to be careful_ )

He charged at her again she kept dodging attack after attack till she was behind a wall. _(Crap!...wait a minute i got it!_ ) Catch me if you can blondy!

She jumped up and was above the wall. Kira wasn't the type to take insults seriously but he's had enough with this woman. He leapt after her and as he was about to strike her but she came back down and kick downward on his blade forcing him to go back down slicing the wall as they fell. Haruka jumped behind him and as she turned around she was immediately sliced by Kira across her torso. She screamed in pain as blood gushed out of her wound and fell to the ground.

He calmly walked over to her. Haruka Izuna for the crimes of Miss use of the Senkaimon, befriending the enemy in an immoral way, infiltrating the seireitei, attack and harming fellow soul reapers, and assaulting superior officers i shall sentence you to death, fare well.

He raised his blade for the final strike till Haruka called out. Hardo 1 Shuo! she raised her hand and Kira was pushed back against the wall.

Kira shook it off. You think kido will save you? especially one that weak?

Haruka slowly stood up. ( _my body feels so heavy his swords abilities works on living flesh to?_ ) Im .not..done...yet. Hado 4 Byakurai! A small ball of lightning shot from Haruka's finger tip and launched and went over Kira's head and shattered the wall behind him.

He looked up slightly surprised. ( _the wall she forced me to cut damn!_ )

he back flipped from the falling rubble Then quickly turned around and blocked and attack from Haruka.

That wasn't to shabby but it wasn't good enough. Kira said.

Haruka smirked. That's what you think. She forced her sword downward causing his to move down.

 _(i cant lift it back up in time her swords to heavy!_ ) His sword then sliced into his leg. He groaned from the pain and Haruka jumped back. ( _damn it she used my own Zanpakuto's powers against me_ )

Haruka was panting. You wont be able to..move very easily..now.

Kira looked at her with slight anger. Your worst for wear yourself.

Haruka grinned. Suppose so but. She then then lifted her sword up with a struggle. Lets see you dodge this one!

She then threw her Zanpakuto. Kira's eyes widened in shock. _(How theres no way damn it!_ ) He tried dodging but his left leg was to heavy slow and injured and it ended up slicing the side of it.

as he fell he felt his body go numb _(damn it how could i lose to someone like her?_ )

he fell face first onto the ground unmoving and his sword went back to its normal state.

Haruka felt her body go light again. I i i did it. She fell backwards onto her back and passed out...

* * *

She woke up sometime later with Nel and Rukia above her. what, what happened? Haruka asked.

Rukia smirked. You fought a Lt and won..well sort of if double ko's count.

Nel jumped onto Haruka. Nel was so worried! Nel tried very hard to heal Haru!

Haruka laughed. I feel completely fine Nel thank you, you did a good job. She said while patting her head. Then Haruka stood up.

Lets keep moving. Rukia nodded and they ran pass Kira Haruka picking up her sword as she ran.

How did your fight with Lt Hinamori go? Haruka asked as they ran.

Rukia grinned. Obviously i won duh. Haruka had a anime sweatdrop run down the side of her head.

Ohh yeah, right, you didn't hurt her to bad did you?

Rukia replied. Nah she'll be fine dont worry about her we still got a long way to go.

Haruka nodded in agreement as they continued running toward there destination.


	12. Getting Serious

Yoru was in the captain's meeting room with just her and the head captain. She was in front of him on her knee giving him respect and authority.

Do you know why i called you here Captain Izuna? He asked.

Because of my sister right? Did someone take her down?

Yamamoto shook his head. No the opposite actually, We got a report of her beating Lt Kira of squad 3 in one on one combat.

Yoru looked up at him in complete shock and stood up. What! there's no way Haruka beating Ikkaku i can believe as blind luck but Lt Kira?!

Silence! he yelled and released his spirit energy in the air forcing Yoru back onto her knees gritting her teeth.

Your sister is starting a rebellion we also had report of Lt Hinamori of squad 5 beaten by Lt Kuchiki of squad 13, it seems she and Haruka have joined forces.

Yoru clenched her fists. ( _what the hell is going on!?_ )

I dont know what is going on with your sister but if she isnt stopped soon we'll have another incident similar when Ichigo Kurosaki invaded, If this gets more out of hand your captain's position will be jeopardized.

Yoru looked back up at him. What you cant i worked hard for this position!

He banged his cane hard on the ground releasing a huge wave of spirit energy causing Yoru to be slid across the floor. I CAN AND I WILL! I gave you the assignment to take care of your sister because you knew her best but it seems you cant finish the job and now look whats happened if this isnt resolved soon i'll strip you of your captain Rank do you understand?

...Yes head captain. Good you are dismissed, im giving you a 2nd chance dont squander it.

Yoru bowed to him and walked out of the doors with Lt Hisagi waiting for her.

She screamed as she punched a hole in a nearby concrete wall. Damn her!

I see things didn't go to well? Shuhei said calmly.

She clenched her fist. No and i'll make sure Haruka pays dearly, get together a team and search for her i'll join in a while, and when you see her i order you to go all out on her understand? no mercy kill her on sight.

He saluted her. Yes ma'am what about Lt Kuchiki and that child that's with her?

Yoru took a deep breath. Capture Kuchiki if you can and as for the brat she's another Arrancar treat her like one.

Yes ma'am! he flashed step away to get together a search party.

( _the kid gloves are off Haruka you'll be dead by tonight_ )...

* * *

Mika was about to fall asleep when someone entered her cell. She looked up and saw a short petite woman with long braids. ( _another interrogation why cant they just leave me alone_ )

Im Soi Fon captain of squad 2 i have some questions for you answer and nothing bad will happen dont answer or lie i'll beat the living hell out of you understood? She said calmly.

Mika just nodded. 1st question why didnt you participate in Aizens invasion?

Mika looked away. Because he was evil i didnt want to hurt anybody.

Soi fon looked unmoved I see, what was your intention when you laid with Haruka Izuna?

Mika blushed a bit. That's..private. Soi fon then kicked her hard in the side. Owww! I said answer the question. Soi fon said.

Mika almost cried. I I i dont know we just got caught up in the moment...We were both tossed aside like nothing and ridiculed we just came together..

Soi fon remained silent for a few moments. I see, thats all i have for now. She exited the cell and closed it with a loud slam causing Mika to flinch. ( _You'll get whats coming to you_ )...

* * *

Yoru saw her Girlfriend exit the cell and Soi Fon shook her head. No alternative motive other than getting."caught up in the moment"

Yoru rubbed her eyes and sighed. I thought maybe Haruka was brainwashed somehow or being controlled in some way but guess not.

Soi fon gently and almost shyly took her hand. Lets get some sleep we'll be out searching tomorrow and who knows maybe it'll be over by morning.

Yoru sighed again. I damn hope so i just cant figure out how My stupid sister can do all this...

* * *

Haruka Nel and Rukia were walking down an abandoned path. Its getting late we should find an abandoned building to rest in im sure your tired Haruka. Rukia said.

Haruka sighed. You have no idea.

Nel yawned. Nel tired..Reap Kazeshini. Nel looked up. Haru look out! Haruka looked up in the night sky to see a a weapon coming down towards her fast. She jumped out of the way in the last second and the blade pierced the concrete cement then the chain at the end of it was tugged and went back to its owner.

Haruka are you ok!? Rukia yelled.

Roar Zabimaru! Rukia gasped as she jumped away from her attacker and landed side by side to Haruka.

( _crap that was way to damn close_ ) Haruka looked up and gasped.

( _ohhh come on!_ ) In front of them were two men. Rukia gasped. Renji!?

And Haruka gulped. Lt Hisagi.

Renji spoke. Rukia what the hell are you doing? Id understand if it was Ichigo but why her?

Rukia replied. Please Renji this is all a misunderstanding Haruka Just wants Mika back that's all.

Shuhei tsked. Trying to save your lover Haruka? Admirable even if its forbidden, no its further than forbidden i had to hold down my vomit when i saw you two in Hueco Mundo.

Haruka glared at him. I dont give a damn what people think! We didnt do anything wrong you kidnapped her and almost killed me how is that fair!?

Shuhei remained calm. I dont give a damn whats right and wrong in your head but i do know who ever attacks the seireitei is an enemy to me, Im going to finish what my captain started, Your rebellion ends here.

He and Renji readied themselves. Rukia last chance come back peacefully i'll try defending you for your actions as best i can.

Rukia readied her blade. Sorry Renji but my minds made up. DANCE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! Rukia's blade glowed and it extended with a ribbon coming out of the hilt.

Renji sighed. Very well Rukia i gave you a chance.

Haruka Readied herself as Nel ran for cover. STRIKE THEM DOWN RAKURAI! her sword went into Shikai form and she readied herself. _(I have a feeling this won't be a easy fight_ ) The 4 of them charged at each other .


	13. Haruka Vs Yoru's Right hand

Rukia! Haruka yelled as Renji was pushing her back.

You should pay attention to your opponent! Shuhei Threw one of his blades and it spun around Haruka the chain wrapping around her binding her.

Oh shit! she yelled as he pulled the chain and swung her over him and flew her across the sky.

You take care of this Haruka's mine. He said to Renji and took off after Haruka.

Haruka! damn it. Rukia yelled as she dodged another of Renji's attacks.

Sorry Ruia but you have to get by me first...

* * *

Haruka screamed as she flew through the air and landed hard on the concrete ground and rolled for a few moments before stopping. Ouch that hurt. She moaned.

Shuhei appeared in front of her. Let's end this.

Haruka stood up and readied herself. Your move. she said.

He threw his blade at her and she side stepped of the way as it flew past her. Then he quickly pulled back and Haruka turned her head and gasped as she threw herself to the ground as the blade came back at her grazing and cutting a bit of her hair off.

( _that was close_ ) She stood up quickly and saw another blade coming at her. She deflected it and kicked the blade mid air back at him. He calmly pulled the chain so it went above him and started spinning it like a wheel really fast.

Lets see you handle this. He threw his spinning blade as it cleanly cut the concrete ground with ease as it flew towards her.

( _so fast!_ ) She jumped above it as it zoomed by. She then saw the blade being pulled back towards him and he caught it as she landed.

Not bad but not good enough. Then he threw his blade again. ( _i'll never win like this his sword has to great a range_ )

She blocked it then saw a shadow over her. She looked up and panicked as she saw him come down towards her with the other blade aiming at her. ( _crap!_ ) She lifted her blade to deflect his attack but it never came. Instead he landed behind her and pulled back the blade he launched at her and it wrapped around her leg and he tugged on it hard throwing her on the ground.

( _damn it he tricked me)_ Its over this is for captain Yoru! he pulled his chain hard having her fly towards him as he readied his other blade for the final blow.

Not today! Haruka jabbed her blade into the ground stopping her movement. and her ankle got pulled hard. Haruka clenched her teeth as he kept pulling harder.

Just give it up you can't win you're a failure and always will be. Haruka felt a spark of determination run through her as she pulled her blade out from the ground and flew towards him but with her blade pointing at him.

His eyes widened in surprise and he blocked her blade and groaned as her momentum flew the both of them through the area and into a wall crumbling it. after a few moments Haruka emerged from the rubble coughing from the dust.

( _that must of hurt him, smashing into a wall with me on top of him at that speed._ )

Out of the rubble his blade flew at her and she dodged it. It's not over yet! he yelled as he was covered in blood and scrapes.

It is too! she yelled back and sliced onto his chain making him wrap around it and she pulled him back in.

He gasped as he flew towards her with her blade pointing at him. _(how this cant be!?)_ But instead of the blade he felt her punch him across the jaw with full force into the ground causing the ground to crack as he gasped.

They were both panting as he laid there. Sorry Lt Hisagi this was nothing personal.

She got ready to pierce him with her blade when he smirked. Same goes for you. She looked at him confused when he grabbed his swords chain and pulled it with the last of his strength.

Haruka gasped as she turned around to see the blade coming at her. _(i cant dodge that!_ )

Just then a blade extended out of nowhere and deflected his attack.

Haruka looked over to see Rukia and Renji as his blade retracted to him. Lt. Abarai? i thought you were against us?

Renji sighed. Look lets just say Rukia is a smooth talker alright? even though im probably going to regret this.

Haruka smiled. Thanks Lt Abarai. Call me Renji alright? She nodded as she looked back down at Shuhei.

Im..sorry..captain.. he mumbled. Haruka frowned and knelt next to him.

You know..im really happy my sis has someone like you watching her back i thank you for that she never had a lot of people to count on growing up.

He looked at her. Im just doing my duty,but yes i..respect ..her shes a..damn good soul reaper.

He passed out and and Haruka stood up. No need to parylize him.

Rukia spoke. Lets find somewhere to rest for the night im sure your exaughsted. Haruka just nodded and limped towards them but Rukia and Renji put there arms around her and helped her walk.

Thanks guys.

Nel jumped on Renji's back. Nel will heal Haru when we find a safe spot!

Haruka smiled. Thanks Nel.

Renji sighed. You do know its just going to get tougher right?

Haruka nodded, I know but Mika's waiting for me im not giving up when she's going to be executed.

Rukia smirked and Renji just kept looking forward. A soul reaper and an arrancar just when you think you've seen everything...

* * *

Yoru laid in bed with Soi Fon sound asleep ontop of her after there bedroom activities. _(why do i get the feeling tomorrow is going to be alot worse?_ ) She wrapped her lover in an embrace and Soi fon snuggled closer mumbling words. ( _Haruka..is this how you feel for that arrancar?_ )


	14. Out for blood

Haruka and her gang found an abandoned shack to stay for the night. I'll keep watch you two get some rest. Renji said to the girls.

Haruka stretched and yawned. Thanks, i am beat. She laid on her back and almost instantly started snoring.

Nel snugged onto her stomach and fell asleep with her.

Rukia just smiled at the scene. Hey Rukia. She turned towards Renji. Yeah?

You know we probably won't make it right? At least Haruka won't for sure.

Rukia sighed. I know, but she so determined i dont think anything we say will change her mind besides its a little late to turn back now.

Renji nodded. Yeah good point, guess we're in this for the long haul...

* * *

The next morning an overweight man burst through the door. Captain you gotta hear this! he immediately yelled when he saw Yoru and Soifon glare at him.

Soi Fon spoke in a menacing tone. You have best get out before i do something i'll regret.

He started sweating. Y.y.y.y. yes ma'am! he ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

Soif Fon just faced palmed. What am i going to do with that oaf.

Yoru smirked. That's why i'm lucky to have someone like Hisagi.

After getting dressed they exited the room and found Soif fon's LT Omeda still waiting for them. Umm sorry about that captain i didn't mean to i swear! he begged while on his hand and knees.

Soi Fon just rolled her eyes. Get up you look pathetic now what is so important that you had to ruin my morning?

He immediately got up. Actually i needed to See Captain Izuna i didn't see her at the squad 9 barracks so i figured this would be the next best place.

Yoru sighed. Now what happened?..did they finally find and eliminate my sister?

He started backing way in fear because if there was one person that had a worst temper than his captain that would be captain Izuna. Not Exactly. ...

* * *

Captain Ukitake was enjoying a nice morning cup of tea listening to the sound of the birds. Ahhh such a lovely morning.

Then he sensed a a huge spike of spiritual pressure coming from squad 2 and it felt angry no angry was an understatement.

Looks like captain Izuna isnt having a lovely morning...

* * *

Yoru kicked and shattered the squad 4 barracks door down and ran to the infirmary. She found the person she was looking for.

She ran up to her LT. Shuhei what happened!? she yelled.

He weakly looked away. Im..sorry..captain..i failed..my mission..i lost. He still couldn't believe he not only lost but failed his first important mission given to him by his new captain right now he didn't feel worthy of being a LT.

Yoru tried to stay calm in order not to hurt anyone in the ward. Lt i order you to look at me.

It took a moment but he did. You did not fail understand? To me you only fail if you die that goes with everyone in my squad, As long as your alive to fight again the mission was not a failure do i make myself clear?

He sighed. Yes captain.

Good now rest and regain your strength...im...proud to have you as my Lt.

Shuhei closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. Yoru walked back outside to see Soi Fon and her Lt waiting.

Yoru walked past them till they were a good distance apart. Yoru gritted her teeth and gripped her fists so hard the started to bleed. all of a sudden she yelled loud in anger. Releasing her spirit energy around her. A huge gust of wind was surrounding the area Omeda had to use his arms to block the whirlwind as his feet slowly dragged on the ground and Soi Fon just stood there calmly with her arms crossed not affected by it at all.

HARUKA YOU'RE DEAD! This is the last straw! When i find you your going to wish we never met!...

* * *

Haruka bolted from her sleep with a chill. Nel woke up next. Is something wrong with Haru?

Haruka had a little sweat go down her neck. I feel like i pissed someone off that i shouldn't have...

* * *

The group left the shack fully rested. The searching seemed to have intensified. During the morning they took out 5 search parties of soul reapers.

its worst then yesterday! Haruka complained. Renji turned to her as they ran.

Well look at what you did you beat Ikkaku Lt Kira and Lt. Hisagi what did you think was going to happen? ...good point.

Rukia stopped making the others stop. Whats wrong Rukia? Haruka asked.

Lets split up. I looked at her dumbfounded. What! no way that's a bad idea.

Rukia cut her off. Look there's two path ways they both lead to the outskirts of the squad 5 barracks me and Renji will take one way you and Nel take the other maybe we can throw everyone off and divide there searching.

Haruka thought for a moment. Ok i guess we can try.

I dont think so. They turned to the voice. Renji got into battle position. Lt Ise Lt Matsumoto.

The two female Lt.s were staring down at the group on top of the roof of a building. We finally found you was alot harder than i expected. LT Rangiku Matsumoto said.

LT Nanao Ise sighed. Must be bad if they even have me searching.

Rukia turned to Haruka. Go on ahead with Nel me and Renji will hold them off.

Haruka looked to Rukia. You sure? Renji smirked. Yeah go on ahead we got this.

Haruka nodded as she took off. I dont think so! GROWL HAINEKO! LT Matsumoto's Zanpakuto's blade turned into dust and the dust went after Haruka.

DANCE SOODE NO SHIRAYUKI! The a blast of ice came out of Rukia's blade and froze the dust in place. Rangiku tsked. Damn it.

Nanao then raised her hand towards Haruka. Hado 31 shakkaho! A big red blast of energy came out of her palm and headed towards Haruka. ROAR ZABIMARU! Renji's blade extended and blocked the energies blast causing an explosion of black smoke. When the smoke cleared Haruka and Nel were gone. LT. Ise cursed. damn it.

Rukia and Renji readied themselves. You ready for this Rukia?

Rukia smirked. Always am Renji...

* * *

Haruka was running with Nel on her back. I hope Ruki And Reni are ok. Nel said worringly.

I hope so to Nell. Haruka replied then stopped when she felt a strong hateful presence.

Haruka was slightly panting as she slowly turned around...

Finally found you sister..play time is officially over.


	15. Fight between sisters

s.s.s.s.s. sis! ( _she looks really pissed, more than usual_ )

Yoru sneered. Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?

Haruka gulped. Uhhh ummm a lot?

Haruka was slightly pushed back by a wave of spirit energy Yoru released.

Your such a moron! Do you have any idea how bad your making me look!? My own "sister" is causing a rebellion in the seireitei for what? a filthy, stupid, ugly, worthless, monstrous, arran.

Yoru was interrupted when she dodged an attack by Haruka.

Haruka turned back and glared at her. Don't you ever talk about Mika like that again!

Yoru looked at her in disgust. Look at you, so pathetic couldn't cut it being a soul reaper so you decided to go and get all friendly with the things we're suppose to kill, first you bang one now you're babysitting an arrancar brat. Im disgusted to call you my sister you're nothing but a big headache because of you my captain's position is at stake , you put my Lt in the infirmary and you made me look like a fool when you came back showing i failed my mission, it ends here i'll finish what i started.

Yoru pulled out her Zanpakutou. Your one woman rebellion ends here

...Actually there's 4 of us.

Ok that was it that sent Yoru over the edge. In an instant she was behind Haruka and kicked her in the side. Haruka gasped as blood came out of her mouth.

( _so fast!_ ) Haruka started sliding across the ground as Nel fell off her back. When she finally stopped she gasped when she saw Yoru standing over her.

( _i i i won't be able to beat her she's to strong_ ) Haruka quickly raised her blade up and blocked Yoru's attack and started struggling to push her back.

Yoru looked completely bored. Still all talk and no bite, your luck ends here. Yoru said.

Haruka released her sword. STRIKE THEM DOWN RAKURAI! Her blade changed into its Shikai form and Haruka started pushing her back a little.

So that your shikai? ive read the reports your never going to be able to cut me with it!

Yoru pushed down a little harder and Haruka gritted her teeth from the force. ( _holy crap i didn't think she was this much stronger than me physically!_ )

Haruka then kicked her leg into Yoru's knee and made her loosen her hold allowing Haruka to push her back and crawled away from her.

Yoru just glared at her as Haruka got up. You've gotten a little better i'll give you that but..it's over.

in a flash Yoru was right next to Haruka. Sorry sister Yoru said as Haruka eye's widened and gasped as a wound opened up on her side blood splattering everywhere as Haruka fell to the ground face down.

Yoru stood over her sister and placed a foot on her back and raised her blade. I'll make it quick.

Haruka slowly looked up to her with tears in her eye's. sis. please dont..i love you.

Yoru tried with all her might not to get emotional. ( _Don't you dare cry, your a captain of the 13 court guard squads you have a duty to complete, Haruka chose her path and now she has to pay for it_ ) Dont you dare look at me like that!

Yoru placed her foot on top of her head forcing her to turn away from her. _(i love you to sister..but we just chose different paths_ ) before Yoru delivered the final blow a little voice called out.

Leave Haru alone! Yoru and Haruka turned to the voice to see Nel running towards them.

Nel..stop get away run! Haruka yelled. Yoru just looked annoyed.

Stupid brat! Yoru kicked Nel when she got close enough and sent her flying head first into a cement wall cracking it and the skull on her head and fell to the ground.

Nel! Haruka yelled in shock. Yoru focused her attention back to Haruka.

This is all your doing, you could have just left into the world of the living use a gigai and live the rest of your life in peace no one would have known, but no you had to play hero and now look at what you've done, not only did the brat just get it but Lt Kuchiki and Abarai are probably going to be executed as well or at least stripped of there soul reaper powers and its all because of you, you have no one to blame but yourself!

Haruka just cried knowing Yoru was right. She should've just let Nel stay where she was, she should have denied Rukia's and Renji's help she wasn't thinking about anyone but herself.

Yoru raised her blade again. Goodbye sister.

before she could deliver the final blow a huge wave of spirit energy and wind blew around the area. The sisters both looked over to where Nel landed. She was glowing. Yoru looked surprised. _(how does a brat hold that much spirit energy!?_ )

Haruka couldn't believe her eyes it looked like Nel was transforming.


	16. Yoru Vs Nel

A big cloud of smoke engulfed Nel. Yoru gritted her teeth. ( _what the hell is this brat?_!)

The cloud of smoke rose and got bigger. After a few moments everything went calm and the smoke started to disappear. Slowly the sister's could see a form inside the smoke and when it started getting clearer. Haruka's eye's nearly bugged out and Yoru even looked shocked.

( _what..in..the..actual...hell?_ ) Yoru thought as the smoke finally cleared.

There stood Nel but she wasn't a small kid anymore. She was a tall gorgeous woman her face looked serious but relaxed at the same time. The skull on her head was completely healed as well.

Yoru finally spoke. Who the hell are you?

...in response Nel swiftly charged at her in lightning paced speed. Yoru gasped as she blocked Ne'l blade with her own at the last second and was pushed back. ( _what the f****k!_ )

Nel kicked Yoru in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and sent her flying into a wall.

Haruka watched the whole thing in complete shock. N.N. is that you!?

Nel slowly turned around and in an instant her face became completely playful. Haru! She grabbed Haruka in a tight hug. Nel is so glad Haru is ok!

( _yup definitely Nel_ ) Nel your squeezing to tightly and my wound it hurts.

Haruka gasped out and Nel let go. Oh no! please dont die Haru! Nel cried.

Just heal me Nel and i'll be fine.

Nel looked at her sadly. I cant heal as well in this form as i did in my other one i can close the wound but that's about it.

Nel drooled on her wound and it started closing up. Haruka sighed. Thanks Nel feels alot better but what happened to you your...grown up.

Nel smiled. Nel had an accident a long time ago and hit my head and it reverted me to my child like form permanently, I was able to change back for a while to help Ichi but that last head injury finally reopened my powers fully now Nel can help Haru!

Haruka just chuckled. ( _this whole thing is weird.)_

They both turned when they felt an angry spiritual pressure rise. Yoru blew away the rubble with her energy as she got up.

Damn you...damn you! Yoru raised her blade. KILL THEM NIKUYA! A whirlwind surrounded Yoru as her blade changed. Her blade to on a slick black color including the hilt, hanging off the end of the hilt was a small chain with a small skull attached to it and the blade had razers on the blunt edge.

Nel calmly stood up and readied her blade. Haru rest's Nel will take care of this.

Haruka just nodded and scooted away from her. ( _be careful Nel...is that a #3 tattooed on her back?_ )

Yoru glared at Nel. Alright you filthy Arrancar time to end this! Yoru charged at her in full speed.

( _she reminds me a lot of Nnoitra_ ) Nel thought as she charged at Yoru and there blades clashed causing a little shock wave through the air.

Then almost faster then the normal human eye can see they started clashing there blades block after block. each hit causing sparks to appear whenever their blades collided.

Haruka just watched in amazement. _Woah...i hope someday i can become that good_.

The both flashed stepped away from each other and Yoru was slightly sweating as Nel looked completely calm.

Who..what are you?! Yoru yelled.

Nel answered calmly. Im Nelliel tu Odelschwanck the original 3rd espada.

Both Haruka and Yoru gasped. An..an Espada! Yoru yelled.

Haruka didnt know what to think. She heard stories about the espada that served Aizen each one was suppose to be as strong as a captain and the higher the number the stronger they were..and Nel was #3. ( _Nel..._ )

Yoru then smirked. Fine then when i kill you i'll officially be known as a true captain for beating the 3rd espada!

Yoru flashed stepped and appeared above Nel grinning like a madman as she slashed her blade down to her. Nel didn't even look up as she simply raised her blade to block it stopping Yoru's attack. Yoru eyes widened in shock. And Nel disappeared with her own flash step. Yoru then felt a foot on her back and Nel kicked her to the ground hard causing the cement ground to break apart. Yoru immediately shook off her pain and got back up flash stepping charging at Nel. Nel simply dodged her attack and grabbed Yoru's blade.

Your strong yes but you lack something that would allow you to make yourself a true captain. Nel said calmly.

Yoru gritted her teeth. You know nothing you Espada bitch!

Nel let go of her blade as Yoru sliced her hand a bit. Then Yoru yelled out. Hado 31 shakkaho! unlike Nanao's kido Yoru's was bigger and stronger.

Haruka yelled. Nel look out!

Nel stood there calmly and opened her mouth taking the entire blast in her mouth and closing it. Both Yoru and Haruka couldn't believe there eye's. ( _impossible she ate my kiddo attack!_ )

But Nel didn't swallow it. ( _cero doble_ ) Then Nel spit it back out but the energy blast was even denser but it held more energy.

Yoru yelled. Damn you Espada! she jumped out of the way of the blast and the area where it hit exploded and as soon as Yoru landed her eyes widened in fear as a green cero came at her. ( _f***k me_ )

Haruka covered her eyes as the cero hit Yoru causing an explosion and wind and dust blew everywhere. Nel just stood there calmly and waited for the smoke to clear.

When the smoke cleared Yoru was holding her left arm that was bleeding as she panted. Her Zanpakutou was nicked.

Yoru clenched her teeth in anger. Damn you..you. filthy. Espada. whore!

Nel then appeared next to Yoru in a flash. And Yoru immediately turned from anger to shock.

I will not kill you, your still important to Haru but please dont interfere with us again i missed your vital spots on purpose.

Just then Yoru coughed up blood as she fell to the ground and her Zanpakutou went back to its normal state.

Haruka slowly stood up and went over to her sister. Yoru slowly and painfully looked up to her.

Why?..why is it so damn important to save her?

Haru just made a small smile and knelt down to her. Because i love her..id do the same thing if that was you up in that tower sis. and Im sure you'd do the same thing if it was me up there.

Yoru just looked away from her. Love huh? im not capable of love i almost killed you for god's sake.

Haruka surprised Yoru when she bent down and kissed her cheek. Yoru you were doing your duty as captain of squad 9 i dont blame you in the slightest bit, and your more than capable of loving someone dont sell yourself out so short Yoru your not an evil person.

Yoru felt a few tears run out of her eyes. Go..just go Haruka before reinforcements arrive.

Haruka just Nodded and she and Nel took off Yoru closed her eyes. ( _Love huh that's your reason for rebelling? how original_ ) Members of squad 7 found Yoru passed out bleeding and rushed her to squad 4.


	17. Captains on the move

Nel And Haruka were Running getting closer to there destination. We're almost at the rendezvous point, hopeful Rukia and Renji are there waiting for us. Haruka said to Nel as they ran. _(and hopefully they have some spare cloths for Nel_ )

Haru stop! Haruka stopped and turned to see Nel facing the other way.

Nel what's wrong? Haruka asked worryingly.

Haru go on ahead someone's coming and there strong stronger than Yoru.

Haruka gulped. You sure Nel?

Nel turned to her with a kind smile. Yes Nel will hold them just long enough to give you some distance, Nel promises not to severely hurt them.

Haruka nodded. ok Nel good luck. Haruka took off and Nel waited.

A few moments later a tall figure was walking towards her and stopped when they were a few feet apart.

hmmm by judging your appearance and the strength im sensing your an espada. The stranger said calmly.

Nel just nodded. I am, Im Nelliel former 3rd espada.

The stranger gave a slight bow. An honor, but your not the one im suppose to be seeking, are you helping Haruka Izuna?

Nel nodded again. Yes i am im here to stall you.

The stranger hummed. hmm i see, if you turn around and leave and not come back i promise not to hurt you and forget we ever saw each other.

Nel smiled a bit. Very kind of you but i promised Haru id help her to the very end. Nel took out her blade and prepared herself.

The stranger sighed. Very well i gave you a chance, Im Sajin Komamura captain of squad 7 it's an honor fighting you Nelliel former 3rd espada. He took out his blade. Lets begin...

* * *

Haruka heard a huge explosion and turned around. Nel!..no i cant stop i have to keep going besides Nel knows what she's doing.

A few moments later She saw Renji and Rukia at the rendezvous point. You guys made it! Haruka yelled.

They both smirked. Of course we did but we didn't beat them just gave them the slip Nanao And Rangiku dont make the best duo. Renji said and Rukia nodded in agreement then asked. Where Nel?

Haruka explained the situation with Nel and her battle with her sister.

Renji whistled. Impressive you got damn lucky Haruka and Judging from the Spirit pressure she's fighting captain Komamura but im sure she'll be fine.

Rukia nodded. She will be, lets keep moving! The trio took off...

* * *

Soi Fon burst through the door with her Lt right behind her and flashed stepped down the hall of the squad 4 saw Lt Kotetsu. Where is she! Soi Fon yelled.

Isane looked a little startled. Who captain?

Yoru where is she! Isane quickly showed her Yoru's private room. Soi Fon quickly opened the door and ran over to Yoru's side and knelt down next to her.

Yoru opened her eyes to see who it was then closed them. I must look pretty pathetic to you Soi. she said softly.

Soi Fon shook her head. No never id never think that about you. Soi Fon rubbed the palm of her hand over Yoru's cheek. Now rest i'll take care of it from here.

Soi Fon leaned down and kissed Your's lips and pulled away.

Yoru smiled a bit. Your sexy when you become in charge.

Soi Fon smirked. Rest you dumbass. Yoru chuckled and relaxed.

Soi Fon stood up and exited the room after turning and seeing her lover one more time. She went outside and Turned to her Lt.

Gather the best trackers of the squad and find Haruka Izuna if they find her just make sure they keep her there until i arrive, she's mine...

* * *

The trio were almost of the squad 5 division section when 2 people appeared. Haruka groaned. Ohhh come on enough already!

In Front of them were Tetsuzaemon Iba And Nemu Kurotsuchi. stop right there as LT of squad 7 im ordering you all to halt. Lt Iba said as Nemu stayed quiet.

Haruka turned to Renji and Rukia. Same thing? they both nodded and said, Same thing.

Renji charged at Lt Iba and they clashed as Rukia went after Nemu. Hey wait! Iba yelled as Haruka ran by them

. Then Renji yelled at him. Your fight is with me!...

* * *

Haruka spent the last 20 minutes running by herself she's taken out 2 more search parties but was starting to slow down. ( _god Yoru really did a number on me)_

Then all of a sudden Haruka Fell to Her knees and and started to breath heavy. ( _holy s***t! what is this spirit pressure!?_ )

Well well i finally found you.

Haruka gasped and for the 1st time since her rebellion she felt terrified. Her sister was scary yes and she was trying to avoid all the captains but there were 3 in particular she was avoiding at all costs. Head Captain Yamamoto obviously, Byakuya Kuchiki and...

Haruka slowly turned her head to the stranger with complete fear etched on her face. C.c.c.c. Captain..Zaraki.

Zaraki grinned Menacingly. Ive been looking for you Haruka.

Then a little pink haired girl popped up over his shoulder. Yup thats her Kenny the one who beat baldy! Im sure she'll give you a good challenge!

Zaraki licked his lips. I sure hope so Yachiru if not then i'll kill her right now for getting my hopes up.

Haruka almost wanted to scream like a little girl.


	18. Run!

Haruka struggled to get up from the spirit pressure Kenpachi was letting loose in the air. He turned to Yachiru who was on his shoulder.

You better go some place safe im about to rampage. He said seriously.

She smiled brightly. Ok Kenny! and jumped down and leaped up onto the top of a wall.

Haruka tried to talk her way out of this. H. hey Captain Zaraki looking good have you been working out?

He was not amused. Stop the slutty act and fight me already, ive been searching for you all day.

Haruka started to sweat. _(there's not a snowball chance in hell im ready to face Captain Zaraki Yoru beat the crap out of me how can i beat him!?_ )

Zaraki was getting agitated. Come on attack me already you've taken down Ikkaku one of my best men you have to have some fight in you.

Haruka started shaking a little in fear. W.w.w.w well yeah i did.

Kenpachi sighed. How bout this i'll let you attack me first will that help you get your blood pumping?

Haruka looked surprised. Wait you want me to hit you on purpose? You're not going to block or anything?

He grinned again. Nope 1 free shot anywhere you want.

(o _h my god if hes telling the truth i can win this! just one scratch with Rakurai and he'll be paralyzed till tomorrow!_ ) Haruka grinned. Alright you got a deal! STRIKE THEM DOWN RAKURAI!

Her blade went into its shikai state and Kenpachi stood there waiting for her attack. She charged at him as fast as she could and sliced her blade down his torso. ( _yes i got him i won!_ )

When took a step back she gasped and looked completely terrified again. Kenpachi just stood there without flinching. Seriously if that's all you got i've wasted my time.

( _no impossible i attacked him with as much strength as i could give...not even a scratch what the hell is he made of!?_ ) She looked back up to him and he looked a little ticked off.

Haruka chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head. W.w. look at the time im late for something we can do a rain check on our fight then AHHHHHH! She barely dodged his attack and screamed as the entire ground shattered apart from his blade causing rubble and dust to fly everywhere.

Your going to pay for wasting my time. he said calmly.

( _one thing left to do!_ ) She turned around and started sprinting as fast as she could. FEET DON'T FAIL ME NOW!

Kenpachi yelled as she took off. Hey you coward get back here and fight! He started sprinting after her.

Yachiru laughed as she followed Kenpachi. Yay it's like we're playing tag!...

* * *

Renji and Rukia stayed quiet from behind a building they were hiding behind as Lt Iba And Kurotsuchi and a whole party of soul reapers went past them. They both sighed. That was close. Renji said.

Rukia nodded. Yeah it was, woah. you feel that Renji?

He took a moment to sense what she was sensing. And his eyes went wide. Yeah that's Captains Zaraki's spirit pressure alright he must of found either Nel or.

Just then Nel appeared next to them panting. Sorry Nel is late, he was stronger than Nel thought Nel gave him the slip.

Rukia and Renji paled...Was nice knowing ya Haruka. Rukia punched Renji...

* * *

An hour Haruka has been running from Kenpachi for an hour she stopped to catch her breath. Man "pant" he "pant" sure is "pant" persistent "pant" then covered her mouth as she heard him go by.

Damn if she's good at something it's hiding and running! he complained as Yachiru rode his shoulder. Dont worry Kenny we'll find her again!

Haruka fell on her butt as they went by. Oh thank all the higher powers i lost him...

Good than that means your mine. Haruka gasped as a dozen Soul reapers surrounded her. Ohhh noooo why! she recognized two of her new attackers. Lt Omaeda and Captain Soi Fon!

Haruka Izuna your life ends by my hand i hope your ready.

Haruka didn't like how calmly Captain Soi Fon said those words not one bit. _(crap)_


	19. Haruka vs Soi Fon part 1

Soi Fon took a few steps closer to Haruka then stopped. Get up im not going to kill you when your down like that.

Haruka sighed as she slowly stood up. Suppose we cant talk about this? Haruka asked hopefully.

Soi fon just narrowed her eyes and pulled out her Zanpakutou. sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi. Her short blade glowed and transformed into a gauntlet with a sharp looking metal stinger on her middle finger.

Guess that's a no huh? Haruka said as she pulled out her blade. strike them down Rakurai!. Her blade changed into its shikai form.

Soi Fon turned to her men. Back away and dont interfere she's mine. She said calmly.

They all saluted her and gave them some room. She turned back to Haruka. Are you ready?

Haruka gulped and replied. Yeah im ready captain Soi Fon.

Just then in a instant she was gone. Haruka gasped. ( _holy crap she's quick!_ )

then she heard a voice right next to her ear. You should pay more attention.

Haruka yelled a bit as she felt Soi Fons stinger blade pierce her shoulder. Soi Fon then disappeared again and stood in her original spot.

Haruka took a glance at her wound but instead of a wound there was a tattoo that looked like butterfly wings. ( _thats an awesome tattoo but i have a bad feeling about it)_

Then she heard Soi Fon speak again. You should be more cautious now, Suzumebachi's ability is death in 2 stings, if my blade pierces you where that mark is again...your dead no matter what.

Haruka started shaking. ( _damn death in 2 hits huh? and she's so fast she's a lot faster than Yoru was)_

Haruka decided to attack. She charged at Soi Fon but Soi Fon dodged her attack with ease and Jabbed her stinger in Haruka's other shoulder. Haruka ignored the pain and turned her body to strike Soi Fon but she jumped over Haruka and kicked her in the back causing her to slide across the stopped herself and panted as she slowly stood up. ( _i dont have the energy for this)_

Soi Fon looked irritated. That's the best you can do? i was right to deny you entry to squad 2 your just a pathetic failure and always will be.

Haruka gritted her teeth as she charged at Soi Fon again. Soi Fon blocked her attack with her gauntlet upper cutted Haruka with her other arm throwing her in the air a bit and in an instant Soi Fon appeared above her while she was in the air and kicked her downward in the back. Haruka gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and crashed into the ground causing the ground around the other squad 2 members to shake.

Soi Fon landed gracefully next to Haruka as Haruka struggled to get up. Then Haruka screamed as her back was pierced by Soi Fons blade.

Soi Fon pulled out of her back and readied to deliver the final blow. You're going to pay for what you did to Yoru. Soi Fon said calmly.

Haruka looked up confused. What? why do you care about my sister so much?..."

* * *

flashback" Soi Fon was alone in her secret training spot trying to fight away her tears. Her teacher, best friend and her first love left her alone. again, _why does she keep leaving?_ Soi Fon thought. _Am i nothing to her after everything we been through?_ why..Lady Yoruichi..

Just then she felt a presence behind her. Hey why are you crying?

Soi Fon stood up quickly startled and quickly wiped her tears away before yelling back in anger. I wasn't crying! you better have a good excuse for being here this place is off limits!

The mystery person just tsked in annoyance. Boy for a short cute thing you sure have a temper.

Soi Fon blushed ( _did she call me cute?_ ) How dare you speak to me like that! Im the captain of squad 2 and commander of the stealth force you better watch your mouth.

The mystery person just waved her hand. Yeah yeah yeah miss captain i hear you loud and clear, but you know just because you're a captain doesn't mean you have to hide your sadness i heard you say a name Yoruichi was it? who ever she is she's not worth crying over.

Soi Fon yelled back. Youy dont know anything! Your just a novice soul reaper who doesnt know a damn thing! I. I. I. l. l. l. I Love her! Soi Fon gasped. ( _did i finally say it out loud?_ )

The person slowly walked closer to Soi Fon and said calmly. Love is a two way thing, if your so important to her than where is she now as you cry alone in the woods?...

Soi Fon clenched her fist's tightly. ( _she's right love is a two way thing..she'll never love me back, she always leaves me alone without saying a word and it hurts me so much i'll always be alone_ )

Soi Fon gasped as the mystery person hugged her then let her go. You me dinner tomorrow night ok?

Soi Fon looked at her in shock. what?

The person smirked. I love cute small girls that have a temper there rare and oh so sexy.

Soi Fon blushed even more. ( _never, no one has ever said those kind of things to me..i kind of like it_ )

My name's Yoru Izuna soon to be captain of squad 9 and i promise to never leave you Soi Fon if you give me the chance. "end flashback"

* * *

She means the world to me and anyone who hurts her will perish even if its her own sister.

Haruka closed her eyes as Soi Fon was about to finish her off...

* * *

Haruka you cant let it end like this!

Haruka was back in her mind scape with her zanpakutuo spirit.

But she's to strong i cant beat her!

Rakurai flailed her arms like a little kid. But everyone's counting on you! Mika, Rukia, Renji Nel dont let it all go to waste!

Haruka yelled back. I know that but im not strong enough i'll never be strong enough everyone was right im a failure!

"smack" did..did you just slap me Rakurai? _Wow my own zanpakutuo slapped me great._

She nodded angerly. Yes i did your being very depressing! If you want to get stronger than just do it! believe in your convictions, your friends, your lover believe in them and you can win!...

* * *

Soi Fon gasped as a huge wave of energy pushed her back from Haruka.

she landed a few feet away. What is this? she said to herself.

Haruka slowly stood up and held her Zanpakutuo forward as the energy intensified around her as a whirlwind enveloped the area. Bankai!


	20. Battle Of speed Haruka Vs Soi Fon PART 2

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes as Haruka gathered energy and the rest of her squad had to put their arms over there eyes. Damn that's some serious spirit pressure. Lt Omaeda said with awe.

Haruka's blade completely disappeared and her hair changed into a light blonde with a black streak across her bangs. And Haruka's posture straightened and her face was calm and looked completely focused. Kyoka Rakurai.

Soi Fon sneered. So what? Just because you unlocked your bankai means you can win? please your centuries away from being my equal.

Soi Fon eyes widened as Haruka completely disappeared then in another second felt a huge pain in her stomach and gasped as she spit out saliva. ( _how? how did she move so fast?)_ Soi Fon thought as she was sent flying across the area and smashed into a wall.

Captain! her squad cried out as Haruka stood there calmly crossing her arms.

Soi Fon slowly got up while pushing off a big chunk of the wall off of her. You just caught me off guard you wont get another hit in.

Soi Fon disappeared then reappeared behind Haruka and delivered an air kick aiming for the back of Haruka's head. Haruka swiftly put her arm up and blocked her kick with her forearm. Soi Fon was once again dumbfounded. ( _what is going on?_ )

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes as she caught a quick glimpse of electricity emit from Haruka's arm. ( _i see so that's her Bankai's ability_ )

Soi Fon back flipped away and Haruka turned around to face her. I know your secret, Your bankai is generating electricity to your muscles and nervous system giving them a sort of jump start to your actions, Faster speed, quicker reaction time, enhanced strength, in simple terms your basically a walking bolt of lightning

...Haruka was completely shocked. Gahhhhhh how did you figure it out so soon!? damn your good.

Soi Fon smirked for a second then got serious again. If that's the case. Soi Fon removed her captains Haori and threw it to the side. Lets see if you can keep up with my speed. Shunko!.

Soi Fon let loose a huge wave of spirit energy that caused the area to shake a bit even Haruka had trouble keeping her eyes open from the shock wave. Soi Fon was now emitting a white energy around her body.

Training session is over. She said before disappearing Haruka gasped and gritted her teeth as she blocked Soi Fons punch and her feet were dragged across the ground a little from the sheer force. ( _holy crap she's got a lot of power in that small body!_ )

Haruka then tried counter attacking but Soi Fon disappeared and felt a sharp pain in her side as she was sent across the area from Soi Fon's kick. Haruka landed on her feet to stop herself and disappeared as well.

Soi Fon gritted her teeth as she blocked Haruka's punch the they jumped to the top of a building and started exchanging blow after blow there attacks to fast for the normal humans eye can see.

Soi Fons squad watched from a distance in awe. Wow i've never seen anyone match the captains speed like that. One of the squad members said.

Don't worry the captain will beat her no sweat. Lt Omaeda said confidently.

Soi Fon blocked another fast punch but was sent back flipping in the air. Haruka then appeared above her and punched Soi Fon in the stomach causing her to crash through the building crumbling it on top of her. Haruka jumped back down to the ground and watched as the building crumbled. Then in an instant a huge burst of energy blew away the rubble and Soi Fon charged at Haruka at full speed with her Zanpakuto aiming straight for her.

Haruka yelled. Oh S**T! Then there was a huge shock wave from their collision go through the air. Haruka was struggling with all her might to keep Soi Fon's stinger from piercing her face with her hands around soi Fons wrists.

Soi Fon grunted as she pushed with all her might. Give up you'll never win! Soi Fon yelled.

Haruka was sweating as the stinger got closer and closer. I won't give up! Haruka yelled back as she used all her strength and snapped Soi Fons wrist upwards causing Soi Fon to yell in pain and step away.

Soi Fon glared at Haruka. You, you are going to pay for that. Soi Fon grabbed her wrist with her good hand and snapped it back in place.

Haruka shivered. ( _eww that sounded gross_ )

They charged at each other again for another round of exchanging blows. But they were both starting to slow down with fatigue. ( _i've never been in shunko for this long before im nearing my limit i've got to end this now_ ) Soi Fon thought as she blocked Haruka's kick.

( _Im not used to my Bankai yet my body isn't used to the strain i've got to think of something fast!_ ) Haruka thought as Soi Fon blocked her kick.

They both jumped away from each other and they both charged and there fists collided making a huge wave of energy erupt in the air...

* * *

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya felt the energy and turned to its direction.

That feels like one hell of a battle who is it? Ahh captain Soi Fon she must of found Haruka i better hurry...

* * *

Soi Fon and Haruka were blown backwards by the shock wave. They both struggled to stand up and they both were panting. Its obvious..we're even..captain.. Haruka panted.

Its..not over..yet. Soi Fon panted back ( _looks like i dont have a choice i hate using that thing but this fight isn't about me its about Yoru and avenging her)_

Soi Fon glanced over to her Lt. Omaeda saw her eye contact and tried figuring out what she was trying to say to him...

Oh crap! everyone fall back right now! The squad looked at there Lt confused but did as ordered. They withdrew as fast as they could.

Haruka looked on in confusion. ( _why are they retreating?_ )

Soi Fon took a deep breath and stood straight. It ends here traitor be honored you'll be taken down by the captain of squad 2. BANKAI!

Haruka covered her face as a huge wave of energy erupted around Soi Fon and a huge guest of whirlwind mixed with it. ( _what the hell? this cant be good_ )

When it calmed down Haruka put her arms down to see and her mouth fell open. Soi Fon stood there with her bankai attached to her arm. Jakuho Raikoben.

Haruka was still in disbelief. Are you kidding me! a f******king missile launcher!

indeed attached to Soi Fon's arm was a Missile launcher pad with a yellow missile mounted on it.

I know i hate it myself, but i'll use everything i got to end you. She pointed her Bankai at Haruka. At this range even you cant dodge it farewell Haruka Izuna.

Haruka's eyes widened in fear as the missile launched from its launch pad and went straight at her...

* * *

Toshiro stopped and braced himself as a huge light and explosion erupted throughout the seireitei. ( _Captain Soi Fon's bankai_ )...

* * *

Jushiro and Shunsui were startled as the tea shop they were at started shaking. Things must of either heated up or just ended. Shunsui said. Jushiro remained silent. ( _i hope your safe Rukia_ )...

* * *

Rukia Renji and Nel were behind a building as the blast wave went through the area. I hope Haruka wasn't caught in that blast! Rukia yelled over the noise.

Renji replied. If she was there's no way she survived!.

Nel slapped him. Haru is Not dead Haru promised she wouldn't lose!...

* * *

Mika ran to her barred up window and saw the explosion from the distance. Haruka!


	21. Over?

Lt Omaeda returned to the battlefield when everything calmed down. The entire area was in shambles, all the buildings were completely destroyed and the ground scorched.

Spread out and look for the captain! he ordered his squad and they dispersed. A few moments later Captain of squad 10 Toshiro arrived at the scene.

Lt Omaeda what happened here? he asked.

Omaeda saluted him. Sir my captain found Haruka the rebel and fought against her one on one they were evenly matched so my captain used her bankai to finish Haruka off.

Toshiro nodded in understanding. ( _I cant believe Haruka posed so much of threat that even captain Soi Fon had to resort to extreme measures well in any case if Haruka was struck with that attack then this rebellion is over_ )

Sir i found her! Omaeda and Toshiro turned to see two soul reapers carrying Soi Fon by the arms.

She opened her eyes and sneered and pushed them away. Im fine! i can walk myself.

She slowly hobbled over to Omaeda and Toshiro. Toshiro crossed his arms. Did you kill her captain? he asked.

Soi Fon turned away and tsked. she was still upset that Haruka pushed her as far as using her bankai her pride was hurt. Of course i did, now if you excuse me im going to the squad 4 barracks to get treated, oh and your welcome by the way for cleaning up the mess everyone seemed to complain about.

Her Lt and squad members followed there captain as she headed to squad 4 infirmary.

Toshiro looked up at the sky in deep thought. (w _hy do i get the feeling this is just the beginning?_ )...

* * *

The sun was setting down and Renji Rukia and Nel took shelter under a nearby bridge. We'll rest here for the night and look for Haruka in the morning ok Nel? Rukia said.

Nel has been frantic about Haruka since that explosion they needed to stay calm. Nel just nodded sadly and laid down curled up in a ball. (Haru _was alot more comfortable to sleep on)_ Nel thought before she passed out.

Hey Rukia. Rukia turned to Renji who whispered to her. Yeah Renji? she whispered back.

You really think she survived that? he asked.

She sat next to Renji keeping a good distance from Nel as to not disturb her. Honestly Renji im not sure.

They were quiet for a moment till he spoke again. If she is gone then what? this thing we're doing is pointless.

Rukia replied. No its not Renji then we'll save Mika ourselves we cant let Haruka's sacrifice be in vain if she's dead or not.

Renji sighed. ( _wish i had your confidence Rukia_ )...

* * *

Soi Fon entered Yoru's recovery room and laid down next to her. I..did it. Soi Fon whispered.

Yoru chuckled. I heard it from here, you two made one hell of a racket.

She unlocked her bankai in the middle of the fight and so i had to resort to mine. Soi Fon replied a little agitated.

Yoru chuckled again shaking her head. Damn, my sister really knows how to push peoples buttons...Soi you ok? you seem distracted.

Soi Fon turned away. Im sorry for..killing your sister.

Yoru remained silent for a few moments then put her hand on Soi Fons cheek making Soi Fon look in her eyes.

You have nothing to be sorry about, we were ordered to do something and we did it, yes i..will miss her dearly she was and always will be my little sister but she chose her path and i chose mine and we ended up crashing into each other i dont blame you at all Soi Fon.

Soi Fon didn't say a word as she just cuddled with Yoru. She was glad Yoru didn't hate her for what she did, she was actually trying to save Yoru from the pain of killing her own sister herself.

After a few moments of silence Yoru whispered. I love you.

Soi Fon looked at her in complete shock. ..what?

Yoru swallowed the lump in her throat. if Yoru had to be honest with herself she never wanted a romantic relationship. When she first met Soi Fon she just saw her as a challenge to get in the sack with and she loved challenges plus she could proudly say she seduced and banged a captain but as she spent more and more time with Soi Fon she saw a lot of herself in her. Always alone "She had her sister of course but that's not a lot" always being treated like dirt growing up always afraid to love someone in a romantic way. And she couldn't help but Stay with Soi Fon she just couldn't leave her and after her little talk with her sister after her battle her eyes were opened, she was capable of loving someone.

I said, I love you Soi Fon. Yoru could see the normally stone cold eyes started to water.

( _This is the 1st time i have ever heard those 3 words spoken to me_ ) Soi Fon thought as she tried not to cry. Yoru..i.i.i. I love you to.

Yoru smiled softly and they both shared a kiss...

* * *

Mika was laying on her cell bunk with her arm over her eyes.

Its not over i can still feel her presence. Then she grinned. Come save me Haruka we have alot to do...

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes and groaned. Ohhh man i cant believe i survived that

* * *

"flashback" The missile was just about to launch from it launch pad. (c _rap crap crap crap think Haruka think think think!_ )

She took a step back and felt her foot hit something.( _yes a manhole cover!_ )

Haruka used the last of her Bankai strength and moved at maximum speed. She kicked the manhole down into the water way system and She jumped down as the Missile missed her by a hair an exploded. but the shock wave traveled down with her and slammed her hard into the wall putting her unconscious. "end flashback"

* * *

Haruka sighed. i fought off squad after squads of soul reapers, fought and survived my battle with my sis, ran for a straight hour from captain Zaraki, unlocked bankai during a death match with captain Soi Fon aaaand survived something that should have killed me..yup time to call it a day.

She closed her eyes and instantly started snoring.


	22. The Final day

Haruka woke up to the sunlight coming through the cracks of the ceiling.

She stretched and yawned. That was a good nights rest. wait a minute today's the 3rd day which means Mika's execution is today! Haruka bolted upwards. I gotta hurry!..what the hell?

she looked down at the water and saw her reflection. My hair hasn't changed back, must be a side effect to unlocking my bankai..looks neat!

Then she cut through the ceiling and jumped back up to the surface and continued running towards her destination...

* * *

Nel woke up with a startle. Rukia Renji! Haru is alive i just felt her spirit pressure!

Rukia jolted up from her sleep and then concentrated. Your right i do feel her spirit pressure!

Renji just shook his head with a grin. Man shes one tough son of a bitch.

Nel grabbed Rukia and Renji's hand and raced towards Haruka's destination as the two soul reapers yelled as they were being dragged...

* * *

Yoru and Soi Fon stretched from there sleep fully recovered. Then Yoru eyes widened for a moment then she relaxed and chuckled.

Soi Fon turned to her confused. Whats is it?

Then Yoru started laughing loudly. That bitch! hahahaha man she's something else.

Soi Fon thought her lover finally lost it.

Soi Fon Haruka's alive i feel her spiritual pressure, and its a lot stronger than before she's charging in fast towards squad 1.

Soi fon Eyes widened in shock as she to felt her spirit energy. Impossible! there's no way!

Yoru stood up and headed towards the door. Soi Fon Haruka has opened my eyes just as i said last night, and im going to return the favor im not going to ask you to. She was silenced as Soi Fon kissed her with passion. Then there lips separated.

Soi Fon had a small blush. You dont have to ask me, i suppose Haruka helped me to, the person i love loves me back because of her what ever you decide and what ever happens im 100% behind you.

Then another voice spoke. Same goes for me as well captain. They both turned around to see there Lt.s standing at the door.

Shuhei continued. I'll follow you to hell and back captain what ever you decide im right there next to you.

Yoru smiled. Thanks Lt Hisagi.

Then Omaeda spoke next. Im not sure i like whats about to happen but you always made the best decisions and they always turned out ok in the end and im sure this time wont be different. Soi Fon really couldn't stand Omaeda but he could be counted on if the situation called for it. Soi Fon nodded.

Yoru cracked her knuckles. Lets go cause some trouble...

* * *

Haruka stood with a whole squad of unconscious soul reapers around her.( _that was to easy i cant believe how strong i gotten these past few days_ )

Haruuuuuuuuuuuuu! Haruka turned around to be tackled by Nel who gave her a tight bear hug. Haru! Nel was so worried Nel wouldn't know what to do if Haru was gone!

Haruka laughed. I missed you to Nel.

They both got up as Renji and Rukia caught up. Woah what happened to your hair? Renji asked.

Haruka rubbed the back of her head nervously. Its a long story.

Rukia spoke. Well in any case we gotta hurry Mika's execution will be later in the afternoon.

Haruka nodded. Yeah your right story can wait another time lets keep moving.

They started running towards there destination once again. _(this is the final battle i have a feeling things are going to get crazy soon_ )


	23. Civil war part 1

Haruka and her team finally made it to the squad 1 district. We're almost there just got to get past the squad 1 barracks and get to the prison tower. Renji said to the group.

Rukia nodded. I'll lead i know which way to go after all ive been in there once.

Just then they all froze as they felt a huge spiritual pressure behind them. Looks like i'll have my fun after all, this time you wont be running away.

Haruka gulped as she recognized the voice. Captain Zaraki! Rukia yelled in fear.

Renji and even Nel were sweating a little. Yachiru popped over his shoulder. Looks like she has friends with her Kenny!

Zarki grinned. The more the merrier.

Haruka knew she still didn't have a chance against Zaraki she barely survived her battle with captain Soi Fon with her bankai.

Just then a figure jumped down next to Zaraki. Everyone gasped. Sis! Haruka yelled.

Zaraki just looked over to her annoyed. Hey you had your shot im going to be fighting Haruka you can have the others if you want but she's mine

.. Yoru remained silent as she looked at her sister. Then gave her a small smile which confused Haruka alot. Then everyone gasped again as Yoru slashed her zanpakutou across Zaraki's chest cutting him a little and jumped away with her in between him and Haruka's group.

Zaraki didnt even flinch from her attack. What was that? you siding with them now? he asked.

Yoru narrowed her eyes. Yes after all as her older sister its my job to protect her no matter how stupid or annoying she can be.

Haruka didnt know if she was happy, confused or mad from her statement. Sis what are you thinking!?

Yoru turned to her. Im thinking that you should run while i keep him busy, dont worry about me i can hold my own.

Haruka yelled back. But you got your ass kicked by Nel how are you going to keep someone like captain Zaraki busy!?

Yoru had a red anime vein pop out of her head. You idiot! you really think i was going all out! she just caught me off guard i didn't become a captain just because of my good looks you know!

Then Haruka mumbled to herself. Could have fooled me.

What was that brat!? Yoru yelled.

Haruka panicked. N.n.n.n. Nothing sis! i said your the greatest!

Rukia Renji and Nel just stood to the side with big anime swat drops on the side of there heads.

Yoru faced Zaraki and then spoke again. Now go save your girlfriend and..i love you sister.

Haruka eyes widened for a moment then she smiled. Love you to sis and thank you!

Haruka and her friends continued to run as Yoru stood in front of Kenpachi.

Zaraki tsked. So you want to fight me instead? fine then show me what you got.

Yachiru laughed as she jumped off his shoulder and went on top of a roof. This will be fun! wish i had popcorn!

Yoru held out her Zanpakutou. Lets jut get this over with no holding back.

Zaraki grinned. Skip the warm up and head straight into the fray huh? i like that. Now then show me what you got Yoru!

She readied her blade. Kill em Nikuya!...

* * *

(Meanwhile at the eastern entrance of the squad 1 barracks.) Captain Sajin Komamura was about to enter though the gate when he felt a presence and Blocked a powerful kick with his forearm. The stranger backed away and stood in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes. So i see you chosen a side captain Soi Fon.

Soi Fon remained calm as she stood in front of the captain of squad 7. I have and nothing you say will change my mind.

Sajin closed his eyes. I see, of all people i suspected to join Haruka's cause you were the few i would never suspect, but very well if this is your path then i must stop you as well. Tenken! He pulled out his sword and his whole body had a red aura around him as a Giant armoured arm appeared above him with a giant sword in its hand.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes as she called her blade. Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi...

* * *

(meanwhile at the western entrance) Mayuri kurotsuchi captain of squad 12 and his Lt Nemu were about to enter. My my how the great seireitei has fallen, having all this commotion over one woman. He said as his Lt remained quiet.

Then they heard a sweet gentle voice behind them. Captain Kurotsuchi please return to your squad.

He and Nemu turned around to see The captain Of squad 4 Unohana and her LT Isane. He looked annoyed.

And why on earth would i do that? Haruka has become quiet the interesting individual she'd make a great test subject for one of my experiments, Her sister Yoru certainly had a great success.

Now Unohana was curious. And what do you mean by that?

He smiled menacingly. Its against the rules to divulge Doctor/Patient confidentiality you of all people should know that right?

Unohana frowned. Very well but i still must keep you away from Haruka. She pulled out her Zanpakuto. As did Isane.

Mayuri frowned. Why are you helping such a pathetic creature? she wasn't even fit to be in the court guard squads.

Unohana smiled. Because love is beautiful and sacred thing and i'll help her cherish it.

Mayuri looked disgusted as he readied his Zanpakutou. Your kind attitude always did want to make me vomit fine then lets get this over with i have alot of experiments to do today. Nemu take care of that Lt of her's.

Nemu nodded as she readied herself. Yes master Mayuri.

Ready Isane? Unohana asked.

Yes i am Ma'am! Run Itegumo! Her blade shined as it changed into its shikai form. Nemu and Isane clashed as Mayuri and Unohana prepared for there battle.

I know how strong you are Captain of squad 4 so i'll have to come at you with everything i got. Bankai! A huge cloud of smoke appeared behind Mayuri and when it cleared a huge caterpillar with a baby doll head appeared from it. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.

Unohana remained calm. Very well then. Bankai!...

* * *

Meanwhile with Haruka's group. Wow do you feel that!? Renji yelled.

Rukia nodded as they ran. Yeah feels like the captains are fighting each other this is crazy!

( _please be safe sis)_ Haruka thought then Haruka looked up as someone was about to attack her. She didnt have time to react but Nel blocked the strangers attack and the stranger jumped away and landed a few feet infront of them.

Captain Hitsugaya! Haruka Renji and Rukia yelled in unison.

He remained calm as he pointed his sword at them. Haruka you've caused enough trouble your rebellion ends here.

Nel stepped forward. Haru, Ruki, Renji go on ahead Nel will fight him.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. Another arrancar?

The three of them nodded. Alright Nel stay safe and be careful he maybe small but he's still a captain.

Toshiro then had a red anime vein pop from his forehead. _(im not small)_

Nel nodded as Haruka Renji and Rukia continued there advance towards the tower. Toshiro would have stopped them but he could tell he wouldn't be able to stop Haruka with that arrancar around so had have to take care of her first.

Im Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10 and you are?

Nel bowed slightly. An honor to fight with you captain. Im Nelliel Tu former 3rd espada.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. An espada? i see very well then an honor to fight you as well, lets begin. Rain over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru! His blade summoned a dragon made completely of ice and went after Nel Nel held her blade up to prepare for its impact...

* * *

Haruka Renji and Rukia were sweating not from the running but from the intense energies all around them.

I hate to say it Haruka but your little rebellion turned into a goddamn civil war! Renji yelled. Rukia nodded in agreement.

Haruka replied. I didn't ask for this! I just wanted Mika back!


	24. Civil War part 2

Haruka Rukia and Renji were in the squad 1 courtyard. Just have to get through the courtyard and through the squad 1 main building. Rukia said as they ran.

Alright sounds good to me. Haruka replied.

Hado 31 Shakkaho! Haruka looked up and dodged the attack that was coming at her.

The 3 gasped as 5 Lts appeared before them. Renji clenched his weapon. Just great Lt's Iba, Kira, Matsumoto, Hinamori and Ise are here.

Haruka tsked. Dammit they just keep coming.

Kira pointed his weapon at Haruka. Your going to regret not killing me.

They all released there zanpakutos. Raise your Head Wabisuke!Snap Tobiume! Growl Haineko! Break Nala! (A/N I made up Iba's sword name and command since they never revealed it) Nanao prepared herself and readied a kido spell.

Haruka readied her sword. _(i dont have time for this i need to save my strength for a bigger fight_ )

Just then 4 figures appeared in front of Haruka and the others. Renji and Rukia were also surprised. Lt.s Omaeda. Hisagi, Seat officers Ikkaku and Yumichika! what are you doing? Rukia asked.

Yeah i want to know as well. said Haruka.

Hisagi sighed. Look im not doing this for you im doing it for the captain.

Omaeda nodded. Yeah same here we may become traitors lose and be stripped our rank and probably executed but if that's how my captain wants to go down then i'm going down with her!

Ikkaku spoke next. And i want a rematch with you i cant do that if your dead now can i?

Yumichika smirked and nodded in agreement.

Haruka smiled and almost shed a tear. Thanks you guys i'll leave them to you!

I'm going with Haruka Renji you got this? Rukia asked in concern.

Renji smirked. Hell yeah i do! Lets go! Roar zabimaru! Reap Kazeshini!, Smash em Gegetsuburi! Extend Hozukimaru! Bloom Fuji Kujaku!.

Haruka and Rukia charged with the others as they clashed with the opposing Lt.s. Haruka and Rukia managed to slip by as the others kept them busy.

Iba blocked Omaeda's attack. Damn it! He yelled.

Yumichika was dodging the dust particles from Rangiku's blade. Is that all you got Rangiku? he teased.

Oh please Yumichika im just getting started!

Momo deflected Renji's blade. I dont want to fight you Renji! she yelled.

Renji gritted his teeth. I dont want to fight you either but i dont see a way around it!

Hisagi Threw one of his Blades at Kira and Kira slashed his blade on its chain as he dodged.

Hisagi just tsked as he pulled his sword back. Better be more careful Shuhei you know my zanpakuto's powers.

Shuhei remained calm as he started twirling his blade above himself. Then i'll have to end this quick.

Ikkaku laughed as he dodged another kido shot by Nanao. Hold still Madurame!

Unless you quit being a coward and draw your weapon and fight me without magic tricks then i might hold still!...

* * *

Rukia And Haruka came up to the stairs that led to the squad 1 main building. Not much further! Rukia said as the ran.

Haruka sensed danger. Rukia look out!

Pierce Gonryomaru! Rukia looked up and saw her life flash before her eyes as someone was about to impale her with there Zanpakutou.

Haruka pulled her blade and as fast as she could blocked the attack and defended Rukia.

The person just narrowed his eyes and leaped away from them. So your Haruka Izuna? You've caused alot of trouble and it all ends today.

Rukia was panting. Thanks for that Haruka.

Haruka nodded. No problem but now we got another road block.

Rukia calmed herself down. Yeah and its Lt. Sasakibe of squad 1, the strongest Lt of the 13 court guard squads.

Haruka gulped. ( _ok we got this its 2 against one_ )

Rukia then walked in front of Haruka. You go on Haruka i got this.

Haruka was surprised. What!? Rukia are you sure?

Rukia just turned to her with a smile. Yeah besides its impolite to keep a girl waiting.

Haruka smiled. Thank you Rukia, for everything.

Rukia gave her a thumbs up. Of course now go save your girl!

Haruka nodded as she ran towards the main building.

Sasakibe did not attempt to stop her knowing that his opponent isn't her at the moment. Very well Lt Kuchiki come at me with everything you got.

Rukia nodded. I shall Dance sode no shirayuki!...

* * *

Haruka who was by herself now could feel everyone's spiritual pressure. ( _wow this is like a war now...and its all my fault, but i cant stop now they are all doing this so i can succeed if i dont there efforts will be in vain!_ )

Haruka clenched her fists as she approached the bottom of the stairs that led to the main building standing there was at least 3 dozen squad 1 members.

There she is dont let her through! the leader yelled as they prepared themselves.

I dont have time for this Bankai!...

* * *

Head captain Yamamoto was sitting on his cushion in complete silence when all of a sudden his door was punched inwards causing it to fly across the room barely missing him and shattered all over the wall. He never flinched from his spot.

My my kids today are so rowdy. He slowly stood up and turned around to face the person who destroyed his door.

Haruka gasped. ( _oh no no no no non no i was so close!_ ) H.H.H. captain Yamamoto!

He started speaking again. I must commend you i never even dreamed of you making it this far, perhaps there was something in you that i didn't see when you tried applying to my squad. But now your actions have cost you dearly and not just you but Your sister, Lt Kuchiki, Lt Abarai, and everyone else that's helping your cause. Haruka was now shaking like a leaf.

Now its over Haruka your childishness ends here.


	25. Civil War part 3

Haruka tried to remain calm as she stood face to face with the strongest soul reaper in centuries.

Head captain please you gotta believe me when i say, i didn't want any of this to happen i just wanted to get Mika back leave and never return.

Yamamoto replied. Your cause is noble and you haven't killed any soul reapers but your actions are against the law of the seireitei and even though you might not have meant for it to happen it did and now you must pay the consequences.

Haruka gulped as she prepared herself. then she heard a voice behind her and her eyes widened in fear..well terrified actually.

Come now Yamamoto no need to scare the beautiful young woman.

Haruka slowly turned around and saw captains Ukitake And Kyoraku. _(yup..i'm dead there's not a snowballs chance in hell fighting all 3 of them_ )

Jushiro just smiled softly. She already turned you down once you know Shunsui dont embarrass yourself again.

Shunsui tipped his hat down a little. Come on there is such a thing as a second chance.

Yamamoto broke there conversation. Jushiro, Shunsui what are you two doing here?

Shunsui sighed. Well you're probably going to hate us for this but. They walked right past Haruka and stood in front of her facing the head captain.

 _(really!? i am 1 lucky Bitch!)_

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. I had a feeling this would happen you two were always to good hearted.

Jushiro smiled. And where do you think we got that from head captain?

Shunsui turned to Haruka. I suggest you turn around and take the long way around, things are going to heat up around here. literally. He said with a grin.

Jushiro spoke next. Yes just go around back and take the southern courtyard to reach the prison tower.

Haruka smiled at them. Thanks captains Ukitake and Shunsui i owe you one!

Then Shunsui smiled and said. Then how about a date?

No you old perv.

Joshiro just laughed. as Shunsui just shrugged his shoulders keeping his smile. Oh well i tried. Now go dont worry about us besides the head captain we served the 13 court guard squads longer than any other captain for a reason.

Jushiro pulled out his zanpakutou. All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!

Shunsui pulled out his 2 zanpakuto' Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Katen Kyokotsu!

The two elder captains stood ready with their weapons drawn at the head captain.

( _boy glad my release command isn't that long and complicated_ ) Haruka thought as she turned around and exited where she entered from.

You know what Jushiro, i'm feeling a big sense deja vu right now.

Jushiro smirked and nodded. As do i old friend.

The head captain then spoke. You may be strong but dont forget who taught you youngsters...

* * *

Haruka gasped and turned around. ( _holy cow now that is some serious spiritual pressure! i really do owe those two big for this)_

Haruka turned away and continued running...

* * *

Haruka stopped in the southern squad 1 courtyard to catch her breath. "pant pant pant" ok looks like there's no one here, and there's the tower just straight ahead im almost there Mika just hold on.

( _first let's take a mental quiz. ok all the Lt.s are fighting in the main courtyard except for Lt.s Kurotsuchi and Lt Kotetsu but i can feel their presence fighting each other so all Lt.s are accounted for. now as for the captains, Yoru is fighting Kenpachi, Feels like Soi Fon is fighting Komamura, and Captain Kurotsuchi and Unohana are fighting, Nel is keeping Captain Hitsugaya busy, Captains Shunsui and Ukitake are keeping the head captain at bay..why do i feel like there's one person missing?_ )

Scatter Senbonzakura.

Haruka jumped away from a trail of what looked like pink sakura petals. Haruka then followed the pink petals to its controller and she gasped. ( _oh no how i could i forget him!_ ) C.C. Captain Kuchiki!

He remained calm as the petals blew around him. Prepare yourself Haruka Izuna this will be your last battle.

Haruka gulped. ( _this is going to be rough)_


	26. The final Obstacle Haruka Vs Byakuya

Haruka sighed to try and calm herself. I suppose you wont let me pass either?

Byakuya remained calm as he held out his hand and the petals went charging at her.

( _didnt think so_ ) Strike them down Rakurai! Her blade changed into its shikai form and she tried slicing through the cloud of petals but they dispersed to either side of her.

( _crap a pincer attack!_ ) The petals rained down on her Haruka gritted her teeth as she was sliced. ( _how can pink flower petals hurt so damn much!..screw it!_ ) Bankai!

Haruka released her energy blowing the petals away. Haruka panted and bled from all the small cuts on her body as she stood there in her bankai state. Kyoka Rakurai.

Byakuya remained calm. I see so thats your Bankai, its an interesting one to say the least but this proves you dont stand a chance against me, you had to use your bankai just to blow away one of my most simple attacks.

Haruka growled. Oh yeah! i'll show you! Haruka disappeared in an instant slightly surprising Byakuya. He quickly turned around and blocked her fist as it came swinging down towards him with his cloud of petals.

He was surprised to see that they weren't cutting her. ( _i see so she can even use the electricity in her body and generate it around herself like a shield, impressive)_

He pushed her back and she backflipped through the air and landed away from him. Im impressed Haruka, you just unlocked your Bankai just a short wile ago and you already started mastering it. He said as Haruka smirked.

Thanks but honestly im just making it up as i go.

Byakuya closed his eyes. At least your honest...Bankai.

Haruka eyes widened in fear as the blade went back to normal but he dropped his sword straight down to the ground and disappeared like it went into a puddle of water. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Haruka looked around confused as the area around them grew dark and pillars of sword blades surrounded them. ( _what the hell the captains bankai's are insane!)_

Your speed is impressive maybe even equals to Yoruichi the goddess of flash step herself but even you cant out run my bankai.

Haruka saw all the blade pillars dissolve into millions of sakura petals. They may appear as flower pedals to the untrained eyes put in actuality they are all small blades that i control.

Haruka gulped. And jumped out of the way as a cloud of pink petals came at her. She quickly dodged another attack and then jumped up to avoid another. _(i cant win like this! theres gotta be something i can do_ )

She disappeared and appeared to the left of Byakuya to try to attack him but he moved his hands and a cloud of pink blocked her attack cutting her arm up.

Damn it! she yelled as she jumped back and dodged another sea of pink blades.

She gasped as she was surrounded by pink petals moving rapidly around her.

Farewell Haruka Izuna. Gokei SenbonZakura.

Haruka was completely engulfed inside a sphere of petals. Byakuya deactivated his Bankai and Flash stepped a few yards away as the sphered closed in on Haruka.

Byakuya remained calm and didn't turn around when he heard the cries of pain coming from the sphere.

You brought this onto your self. Then it exploded causing a huge gust of wind and Byakuya remained unfazed. The Haruka rebellion is over.

He turned around when he saw her body completely covered in gashes and bleeding heavily.

Haruka has never felt anything so painful in her life but she had to keep going for Mika. Haruka gritted her teeth as she slowly stood up.

Your lucky, Your lightning armor saved you from a fatal blow but your on your last legs my next attack will finish you off.

Haruka panted as she held her arm that was injured the most. No..not..yet..im..not..giving up..yet.

Haruka gathered the rest of her spiritual energy and readied her bankai.

Very well then lets make this your final stand Haruka Izuna. Shūkei: Hakuteiken. His blade turned into its Bankai again but this time all of the sakura petals emerged and combined themselves into one single blade in his hand.

Haruka took a deep breath a she was about to charge. Haruka yelled as she charged and her fist collided with his blade. She grunted as she tried pushing back. Byakuya didn't seem fazed in the least as he pushed her back with ease.

This is our final farewell Haruka.

Some of the blades petals dispersed and surrounded Haruka just like before.

Haruka yelled. Raiha!

Byakuya's eyes widened as Haruka's fist punch through the sphere and through his blade. _(she used the electricity around herself and condensed it into her hand forming a blade of electricity!_ )

Time seemed to slow down as her Fist cut through his blade and went towards him. But in the last second she defused it and her fist connected to his face hard. Byakuya was then sent flying bouncing across the ground like a skip stone across water and crashed into a wall.

Haruka fell to one knee panting heavily and her bankai deactivated, she watched the debris fade away. After a few moments she saw Byakuya embedded in the wall unconscious.

Haruka chuckled. I..i did it, i beat him.

Haruka shakily stood up and started limping as fast as she could towards the tower.

 _Finally no more obstacles i'm so close Mika just hold on._


	27. Together again

Haruka was using all of her strength to climb up the stairs and at a fast pace.

So close so close come on dont pass out now. Haruka said to herself trying to coach herself to keep going.

What seemed like forever she finally made it to the tower.

Haruka panted. There it is..just got..to..open the..door. She approached the door and cut the lock off.

When she opened the door Haruka smiled brightly. There she was.

Mika was standing in the middle of the room looking completely shocked. Har..Haruka?

Haruka waved her hand. Hey Mika long time no see.

Haruka! she yelled happily as she ran and hugged her causing Haruka to grunt in pain. Mika backed away. Oh my gosh im so sorry! your hurt sit down im not really good but i can heal a little.

Haruka let out a big sigh as she finally sat down and Mika put her hands over her with a light emitting from them. Wow you've been through so much all these wounds, and your hair what happened?

Haruka chuckled. Its been a hell of a couple days..

It took 10 minutes but Haruka was finally healed enough to walk. Thanks Mika that should do for now but we need to get out of here.

Mika nodded. Ok the Senkaimon isnt far. Before they started to leave. Haruka pulled Mika in for a kiss.

After they broke apart Haruka said. Waited a while to do that again..i love you Mika.

Mika blushed and smiled. I love you to i mean how could i not for someone who went through so much for me..

Haruka grabbed her hand and they started running towards the Senkaimon, towards there freedom...

* * *

Mika was right it wasn't far at all it was located in the main courtyard behind the Prison tower. Haruka yelled. Nooo! damn it! i forgot! i cant open it! i dont know how!

Mika hugged her. Don't worry we'll figure something out.

Just then someone appeared behind them startling them but Haruka sighed in relief. Oh its you captain Soi Fon what are you doing here wern't you fighting Captain Komamura?

Soi Fon was slightly panting. I was, but i figured you would need a guard or captains authorization to get through the gate which is why i ran from the battle to open it but we better hurry he'll be here soon and so is everyone else, your fight with captain Kuchiki did not go unnoticed.

Haruka gulped. Then hurry before this area becomes a war zone!

Soi Fon yelled back. Dont order me around remember i can kill you in the state your in im only doing this because Yoru is helping you!

Haruka backed away. S.s.s. captain!

Mika giggled at the scene.( _almost there_ ) she thought as Soi Fon approached the gate.

Alright i'll send you to the world of the living.

Before Soi Fon could continue Mika interrupted. Wait! they'd search for us there first, it be better if you sent us back to Hueco Mundo they wouldn't suspect that.

Haruka nodded in agreement. Yeah i agree we'll hide out there for a while till everything calms down then go the world of the living.

Soi Fon sighed. Fine very well. Soi Fon Used her Zanpakutou to unlock the gate and is slowly slid open revealing the space between their world and Hueco Mundo. Go quickly before someone arrives.

Haruka nodded with a smile. Thanks so much for everything captain, and good fight by the way, please take care of my sis for me will you?

Soi Fon smirked. It was an enjoyable fight and i will look after her no argument there.

Haruka smiled. Great! come on Mika we are outta here!

Soi Fon watch Haruka walk by her towards the gate and was expecting Mika to follow shortly...

But instead she gasped as she felt incredible pain in her stomach, blood slowly dripped down from her mouth.

Haruka turned around to see what was wrong. And she gasped and her eyes widened in shock and Fear. Captain Soi Fon!

Soi Fon slowly looked down to see a blade through her stomach. Then she slowly turned her head to see her assailant and growled. I..knew..it..arrancar.

Mika stood behind her with her Zanpakutou piercing through Soi Fon with a menacing smile and her eyes wild with blood thirst. Finally! my plan has worked! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	28. Shattered

Yoru was sent flying through the air after blocking Kenpachi's blade but was overpowered and sent upwards. She flipped in the air and landed.

She was panting heavily covered in sweat and a few cuts. Damn i knew you were strong Zaraki but i didn't expect this.

He grinned. Same goes for me, i didn't think you last this long, at least you given me a good warm up before fighting Haruka.

Yoru was about to attack again till she sensed something. She gasped and looked into the direction of the senkaimon. _(there's a spiritual pressure dropping really fast, who?_ ) Soi Fon!

Yoru completely forgot about Kenpachi and raced towards the senkaimon. Kenpachi chased after her...

* * *

Haruka still couldn't believe her eyes. M. ..what have you done?

Mika grinned menacingly at Haruka after slowly and painfully pulling her sword out of Soi Fon and then kicked her hard in the back. Soi Fon cried out but Haruka Grabbed her before anymore damage could be done. She knelt to the ground with Soi Fon in her arms and looked up back to Mika who looked proud of herself.

Why you ask? pfff did you really think i was that pathetic, being kidnapped so easily, stuck in a damn cellar. You're dumber than i thought.

Haruka was still trying to come to terms with what is ..i love you.

This caused Mika to laugh loud. HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's rich! you really think i would willingly sleep with a disgusting soul reaper especially one so pathetic? You are nothing more than the king piece to my chess board.

Haruka could feel tears fall down her cheeks. Haruka never felt so shattered inside before. So then..it was all..a lie? You used me? Haruka asked with a shaking voice.

Ding ding we have a winner! How about i show you my true self i hate this cute petite form.

Mika began to glow and just like Nel a smoke appeared around her and when it cleared Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Mika, but not the cute shy loving Mika she fell for but A tall woman with red hair and eyes that looked like they want to kill anything they see. And on her side was the #1 tattooed into her skin.

Soi Fon was even surprised. Your..an..espada.

Mika chuckled. Yes i was the 1st generation primera espada, and my real name is Melka, You probably didn't know this but every espada represents an aspect of death, its how the espada acts lives and sometimes related to their abilities. Im the espada representing Deception and Deceit.

Haruka just shook her head. No! this isnt real..its a nightmare and i'll wake up with Mika next to me.

Soi Fon felt sorry for Haruka. after everything she's been through all the things she did for the person she loved and this is how it ended.

Melka yelled. Mika never existed you stupid bitch! Get out of lala land and grow up!

Haruka then yelled back. Then why! why would do this to me!

Melka replied. Because i needed a way into the soul society and you were my ticket in, I wanted you to believe we had something so it be easier, plus i knew you'd try to save me, but i never actually expected you to do it, now thanks to you all the captains and Lt.s are worn out from fighting each other thank you so much Haruka my plan became a lot easier thanks to you.

Soi Fon had enough. What plan are you talking about Espada!

Melka gave them a crazy smile. An invasion.

Both Soi Fon and Haruka eye widened. The way between Hueco Mundo and soul society is now open thanks to you now the soul society will burn to the ground! HAHAHAHAHA!

Melka approached the gate with a victorious grin and raised her spiritual pressure _(that's right the time has come, follow my presence and consume the soul society_!)

Soi Fon looked up at Haruka who was in a daze. Haruka! snap out of it, you got to stop her!

...silence. Haruka damnit if you dont stop her now we'll lose everything, look i know it hurts and im sorry for everything but you can grieve and pity yourself after you stop her!

Haruka didn't listen to her, in fact the whole world around her was silent. ( _This cant be happening..i cant except it i cant!_ ) Haruka!

Melka grinned. To late! They could here the hollows crossing through when.

Tenken! Melka looked up and jumped out of the way from a giant sword. She landed a few feet away as she growled at her attacker. Damn it i won't let you stop me here!

Komamura remained calm as he stood in front of Haruka and Soi Fon. I watched and heard everything, and i sent hells butterflies to all captains and Lt.s relaying the message.

Soi Fon nodded. ( _good at least the fighting between us will stop_ )

Melka laughed. Haha! You think i care you havnt stopped me can't you hear them coming your all going to die and its thanks to that failure! she said pointing at Haruka.

Hauka completely shut down. Mika..no Melka the person she loved called her the one thing that always hurt her the most.

Soi Fon could feel Haruka's tears hit her. ( _she's to emotionally broken to be helpful_ )

Komamura turned to the gate and tried to close it. Melka flash stepped in front of him and Sliced her blade downwards. But he raised his and blocked it.

I won't let you close it so easily i was the primera you know! She kicked him him in the stomach knocking him back a few feet as she stood in front of the gate.

The real war begins now!

Just then the gate completely shattered and turned into spirit energy particles. Melka turned around and gasped. What!? how!?

Soi Fon, Haruka!

Melka turned around to see Yoru appear next to Her sister and Lover. And shortly after Kenpachi appeared.

Melka growled. ( _you got to be kidding me! That bitch destroyed the gate! damn them soul reapers!_ )

Melka disappeared using flash step and got away. Komamura turned to the others. I'll try going after her!

He flash stepped after her. Kenpachi tsked. As he turned to see Yoru Holding both her Shattered sister and critically wounded lover.

Shh Haruka Soi Fon everything will be ok, squad 4 medics should be here soon.

Yoru looked up to see the spot Melka was at before and rage filled her eyes. ( _you better hope Captain Komamura finds you because if i do you are going to pay in blood_ )


	29. Recovering

ts been almost 24 hours since the rebellion ended and the true nature of Mika's intentions came to light. Head Captain Yamamoto called for an emergency captains meeting, everyone was present except for captain Soi Fon who was still recovering from her near fatal wound.

The head captain spoke. I call this emergency meeting to commence, first off im not going to punish anyone who was involved in helping Haruka, Although you broke the laws your hearts were in the right place, no one was severely wounded, and as much as i hate to admit we were all played for fools.

Yoru was listening intently but she wished she was at squad 4 medical barracks. Her lover nearly died and her sisters heart, mind and soul has been completely crushed, Haruka hasn't said a word since they took her to squad 4 and that worried Yoru a lot, she was used to having her annoying loud happy go lucky sister.

Head captain turned to Captain Izuna. I know your worried but please keep a good head on your shoulders, you saved us all from an invasion with your quick thinking it will take time to rebuild the senkaimon but you stopped a catastrophe.

Yoru bowed slightly. Just doing my job Head captain, and apologies i'll try to remain focused.

Yamamoto nodded and captain Hitsugaya spoke next. What about Haruka herself?

Yamamoto sighed. I thought alot about that during the night, What Haruka did was treason on the highest caliber but she did not severely wound anyone much less kill anyone, her heart was also in the right place and giving her state of mind right now i say she's harmless.

Toshiro nodded accepting the answer. Jushiro spoke next. What about that arrancar woman that was with Haruka? Neliel was it?

Byakuya spoke. She is on our side, Rukia and Renji talked with me about her, she has good intentions, she even saved Ichigo kurosaki during their invasion in Las Noches.

He said calmly. Yamamoto hummed. Hmmm even so we cant take any chances especially after what happened with the last arrancar we let our guard down to, i'll have a 24 hour watch over Nelliel.

The captain nodded in agreement. Kenpachi asked the next topic. And what about that espada that almost caused the invasion?

Komamura answered. I tracked her down to the end of the Rukon district but then i lost her, she's strong but she was a 1st generation espada a captain should have no problem beating her otherwise she wouldn't have let me chase her all that time.

Yamamoto was thinking. Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Komamura, get together a search party and hunt her down and eliminate her, the rest will stay in the seireitei and keep watch of her in case she tries anything.

They all nodded. Very well, meeting adjourned. He banged his cane on the ground...

* * *

Yoru approached her lover who was sleeping with a big bandage wrap around her torso. Yoru knelt down and kissed her cheek and whispered. I know how stubborn you are Soi Fon but rest now.

Yoru stood back up and and quietly left her room. She approached her next stop and Found Renji and Rukia by the door. How is she anything new happen? Yoru asked then frowned when they both shook there heads.

No she's like damn statue she hasn't moved or said a word. Said Renji.

Rukia turned away. Well what did you expect after everything that's happened, all the pain she went through for someone she loved, and this is how it ended.

Yoru approached the door. I'll talk to her. Yoru slowly opened the door and walked in.

There on the futon laid Haruka with her back towards the door just like how she was this morning and Nel held her from behind in an embrace trying to ease her pain. Nel Turned her head to see Yoru.

Haru's really sad. Yoru could see Nel was trying not to cry.

I know, thank you Nel for staying with her, im sure it helped alot but can i have a moment with her?

Nel nodded sadly and slowly let Haruka go and left the room. Yoru closed the door and sat down next to Haruka. Hey sister good news your not a criminal anymore. Yoru said jokingly trying to brighten the mood.

...no response. Yoru sighed. Haruka listen, i can't imagine what your going through right now, but its not the end of the world sure it ended badly but look what you accomplished in these past few days you beat captain Kuchiki for god's sake, you gotten so strong Haruka im very proud of you.

..Its fake. Yoru barely heard her whisper. What?

Haruka spoke a little louder. I only got that strong because i was fighting for something i loved..the love turned out to be fake and so now my strength is.

Haruka listen to me and listen good. That bitch never deserved your love, she's a snake and will never understand what kind of person she tossed away.

Haruka finally sat up and turned to her sister with tears in her eyes. But its my fault Soi Fon almost died! If its anyone who deserves love and happiness its you sis and i almost destroyed your happiness trying to claim mine! Haruka tossed herself in her sisters arms and cried. Im sorry sis im sorry!

Yoru held her and rubbed her back. That wasn't your fault and even if she..died i still wouldn't have blamed you no one is at fault here Haruka the only person that is, is Melka.

Haruka finally calmed down a bit after a few minutes. I dont know what to do now sis...

Yoru replied. Your going to stay here and recover ok? you dont have to fight anymore let the 13 court guard squads handle Melka.

Haruka didn't say anything as she let her sister go and laid back down. I just want to be left alone now sis...

Yoru silently stood up and left the room. She didn't even attempt to stop Nel from going back in to comfort her.

Renji and Rukia waited for Yoru to say something. They both sweated as they felt the rise in Yoru's spiritual pressure and the anger behind it.

You two watch Haruka i have an espada to hunt.


	30. Yoru's Rage and True Power

It was night time and everything was quiet in the seireitei. But something sinister was lurking around. Melka was silently moving towards the squad 1 barracks. ( _they think they stopped me? Ha! they just delayed the inevitable i'll just have to go with plan B im sure if i release lord Aizen he'll be able to get the invasion brought here_ ) She grinned menacingly as she day dreamed of the soul society burning to the ground. ( _I might have failed my real life goals but i will not fail in this one)_

Her grin disappeared when she felt a presence. Reap Kazeshini. She jumped out of the way was a double bladed scythe on a chain smashed the ground that she was standing on. ( _damn it!_ ) She landed and looked up to her attacker. Lt. Hisagi was standing there calmly as he twirled the chain connecting to on of his blades.

Melka smirked. Oh just one little soul reaper and here you had me worried.

Dont underestimate the Lt of squad 9. He replied and he threw his blade at her. She took out her weapon and blocked it and it deflected upwards. ( _this is to easy_ ) Melka thought but then she looked up and saw the blade swiftly charge down at her as Hisagi pulled the chain.

She raised her blade up and blocked it and gritted her teeth. ( _Damn him!_ ) Then her eyes widened as he flashed step in front of her with his other blade in his hand.

Its over espada. She raised one leg up and blocked the blunt side of the blade with her foot and struggled to keep him there. dont underestimate me soul reaper! she yelled and kicked his blade away and came down at him with her blade. He quickly pulled the chain and at the last second blocked her attack.

Hisagi the jumped away and stood before her. She grinned again. Whats wrong am i to strong for you?

He tsked. no, i wasn't trying to fight you seriously anyway..someone else deserves the privilege of killing you.

Just then Yoru landed next to Shuhei in her captain's robe. Thanks for keeping her at bay Lt but now she's mine. He simply nodded and went a good distance away.

Melka laughed. Hahaha well well well if it isn't the big strong sister, how's Haruka and that short bitch doing? I killed her right?

Yoru clenched her fists. You disgust me espada. Yoru replied angrily.

Now now Yoru, all's fare in love and war as they say.

Yoru pointed at her and yelled. How dare you toy and play with my sisters emotions like that, how dare you for almost killing the person i love, it ends here you espada skank!

Now Melka was pissed. What did you call me dyke! ohh i'm going to enjoy killing you! Come on release your bankai and lets end this! I want to kill you at your best!

Yoru could see the blood lust in her eyes, she was a monster..just like her zanpakutou. I cant use Bankai.

Melka and even Shuhei were confused by her statement. Really? your a captain and you cant use bankai wow they were desperate to fill Tousen's spot.

Yoru sighed. The truth is i can use it but i dont want to..My zanpakutou is evil, When i 1st unlocked Bankai in the academy it took over my body and almost killed my instructor, good thing head captain was there at the time, even in shikai she torments me trying to torment my mind with nightmares and despair and even on a daily basis she whispers to me, hateful things, even telling me to kill everyone i care for in hope of me losing my sanity..she's doing it right now.

Shuhei was surprised. Damn captain.

Melka chuckled. Even your own zanpakuto despises you, your more pathetic than Haruka and thats saying something.

Yoru smirked. Your probably right but..I took a trip to squad 12 before i joined in the captains ranks.

* * *

(flashback) Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of squad 12 and head of the research and development division was going over paperwork when his Lt Nemu came in. Sorry to disturb you master Myuri but we have a visitor she says she's willing to be a test subject for something.

Mayri quickly threw his papers down and grinned. Ohh really? well what surprise not everyday we get a willing volunteer to test on come lets go meet this brave soul.

Yoru saw captain Mayuri and Nemu approach her and she gave a light bow. Thank you for seeing me captain Kurotsuchi.

He grinned. Oh not a problem at all im always happy to have willing volunteers to conduct some of my experiments on, now then lets get to it, why are you here what are you searching for?

Yoru stood straight. To get stronger.

Mayuri chuckled. Don't we all? you'll have to be more specific.

I want a way to get rid of my zanpakutou and replace it with something else, A new zanpakutou, a new power, anything..i cant stand the whispering and the horrible images she's giving to me anymore! Yoru yelled as she clutched her head.

Mayuri thought for a moment the beamed a big toothy smile. I think i have a special experiment to help you with that although im not sure what will happen if we go through with it.

Yoru replied. Please i dont care what it is i'll try anything!

Mayuri laughed. Hehehe very well come with me and swear you won't tell anyone about the place im about to take you.

They arrived in front of a wall and Mayuri pushed a few buttons on a wall and the wall slid open to reveal an elevator. they entered and they descended. after a minute it finally stopped and were in a small room with a bunch of equipment and 2 tables but one table had a body laying on it. Yoru's eyes widened as she recognized the body.

Is that a? Mayuri interrupted her. Yes it is, now again are you sure you want to go trough with this?

Yoru took a deep breath. Yes. (end flashback)

* * *

She turned to her Lt. Shuhei i dont know what will happen once i release this power but if anything you feel is bad i order you to kill me immediately understand?

Shuhei didn't like where this was going but he nodded. I will captain.

Yoru took a deep breath as she was about to say the release command. then she heard her Zanpakutou Nikuya yelling at her in her head. ( **dont you dare! you stupid bitch! without me your nothing! if you release that power i'll die and who knows what will happen to you! you need me!** She yelled angrily.

And Yoru replied. _(I tried to reason with you but all you want to do is cause pain and grief, goodbye Nikuya i won't miss you_ )

She heard Nikuya screaming at her with all her might as she yelled the command words. Kick About!

Melka eyes widened in terror. _(no no no no you got to be F*****king kidding there's no way!_ )

Los Lobos! Yoru's spiritual energy exploded around her causing a huge gust of wind around the area Melka and Hisagi had trouble keeping there eyes open.

Shuhei was stunned. ( _so much power_!)

Melka was to scared to move. Impossible he's dead!

When it finally calmed down they both looked over at Yoru as she stood there. Nothing much has changed except the collar on her captain's Haori had a White fur on its collar and instead of her zanpakuto she had to pistoles in her hand, 1 black and 1 white.

Yoru was breathing heavily. wow..so..much energy..and her voice is gone.

Melka stood there with fear then all 3 of them jumped when they heard someone yawning. Yawwwwn, oh man where the hell am i? the voice sounded tired and really bored.

Yoru was looking around. Who said that? I did, Yoru's eyes widened in shock as she held her black pistol in front of her. You? are you?

Yoru was interrupted. Starrk is that you what the hell happened! They all cringed at the new voice it sounded angry and child like.

Please dont start Lilynette i have a big headache right now.

Shuhei jaw almost dropped. (a _re her new weapons..talking? like actually talking?_ )

Yoru raised her white pistol next to her black one. uhh hello there? ( _hopefully the relationship i have with them will be alot better than with Nikuya)_

The white gun started yelling again. What hell! whats going on! why am i still in your resurreccion Starrk!?

The black gun groaned. How the hell should i know? the last thing i remember was dying in a pile of rubble...wait why am i a gun?

Now the white gun was freaking out. Wait! if your a gun to then who's our..oh god way to go stark! it seems we are now both tied with this..who are you again?

Yoru replied nervously. uhh Yoru Izuna captain of squad 9, i had the head of the research department transfer what was left of your powers from Starrk's corpse into my soul and this is the first time im using it.

Starrk sighed. I'll be damed so we were dead..oh well could be worse i guees.

Lilynette yelled. Are you kidding me stark! we are stuck to the soul of a freaking soul reaper and we cant revert to our original forms how could it be worst?!

Starrk then replied after a yawn. Hey we're not dead anymore right? and we're back together..

Lilynette became quiet for a moment then replied calmly. Yeah i suppose your right, could be worse, all right miss captain whats so important that you had to call us out?

( _Im liking them already_ ) Yoru became serious again. Our opponent is her. She pointed the Black gun starrk at Melka and she could here him sigh.

Well..if it isnt Melka long time no see.

Melka clenched her fists so hard that her palms bled from her nails. Damn you starrk even in death you wont stop humiliating me!

.Lilynette spoke next. Woah wait is that really that Melka? couldnt wait to get your ass kicked again i see.

Melka yelled back. Shut the hell up you brat! I was the primera and i always will be!

Starrk spoke calmly. Hey i didnt ask for the title, Aizen just gave it to me and you attacked us over the stupid thing.

Even Yoru had to admit that sounded stupid.

Yoru raised both her pistol's at Melka and smirked. Alright! Time to bust a cap in your ass.

Starrk and Lillinette groaned. Did she really just say that starrk?

Starrk sighed. Yes..yes she did

. Lilynette would shrug if she could. Oh well screw it Melka really pissed me off back in the old days lets put her down for good!

Starrk sighed again. For once we agree on something Melka is..a very troubled individual.

Yoru grinned like a crazy woman. ( _finally i can have the thrill of a fight without a pyhco spirit whispering in my head_ )

Lilynette then yelled. Alright Lets go! Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback are back in action and ready to kick some ass!

Starrk just yawned. Yup. the true primera espada lives on.


	31. The Final Fight

Everyone around the seireitei could feel Yoru's rise in her spiritual pressure. But they all knew that this was Yoru's fight so they ordered their squads to not engage. But in squad 12 it was different.

Nemu Lt of squad 12 entered the lab with a device. Master Mayuri it seems Captain Izuna finally released the new power you gave her.

He turned to her. And what does the scanner read? He asked.

It seemed to be successful, She doesn't have any hollowfication in her but it also reads that her soul has a different spirit in it.

Mayuri laughed like a mad man. HAHAHAHAHA! i did it! i successfully merged the souls of an Arrancar and a soul reaper with no negative side effects! HAHAHA eat your heart out Kisuke! Come Nemu i must see this for myself!

Nemu bowed and they took off towards the direction where Yoru was fighting Melka...

* * *

Haruka felt the strong surge of Yoru's energy being released. ( _sis..your fighting Melka aren't you?.._.)

Haruka slightly turned to Nel who fell asleep while holding her. Thank you Nel. she whispered and slowly got out of her grasp and headed for the window. ( _this has to stop..this is all my fault and i got to be the one to fix it_ )...

* * *

Melka dodged another blast from the Black gun. She gritted her teeth in anger. Damn you!

Yoru kept firing and was laughing. This is awesome! She yelled as she fired shot after shot.

Starrk then complained. Hey take it easy dont get so trigger happy im not used to this form yet.

At that she switched to Lilynette. Alright your turn!

Wait! Lilynette yelled but was to late. Yoru pulled the trigger but instead of a fast small cero it charged up for a moment into a big ball of energy and then fired. Melka's eyes widened as the blast came at her. F""""K!...

* * *

Haruka covered her eyes as the explosion caused a gust of wind. Yoru please be ok..i can't lose you to...

* * *

The blast calmed down and it was quiet for a moment...

Listen next time! Your suppose to be a captain but you're acting like a child who just got a new toy! Lilynette yelled.

Yoru rubbed her cheek with her index finger in embarrassment. Sorry, just got caught up in the moment.

Starrk sighed. Well let's just do a quick run down. I fire faster smaller cero's, Lilynette take's a bit to charge but hers are bigger and more powerful, there got that?

Yoru nodded. Yeah i got it, thanks.

Shuhei had a anime sweat drop going down his head. The captain seems more..laid back now..is that a side effect from the transformation?

The smoke cleared and Melka stood there covered in burns with her arms crossed over her face. She seethed. You..you..you..Bitch!

She quickly pulled out her sword. Deceive them SAGI! Melka then got engulfed in energy and Yoru Narrowed her eyes. When the energy disappeared Melka was different. Her hair was longer, she had a bit more muscle, She had a red visor over her eyes, and a tail.

So..that's an arrancar's resurreccion.

Lilynette spoke. Yeah thats what it is, but dont worry starrk's wasn't that ugly looking in our's.

Jeez thanks Lilynette. Starrk said sarcastically.

Hey it was compliment!

Melka then started laughing. Which got their attention. It ends here you soul reaper. Slowly Melka started to disappear.

Yoru was shocked. The hell she go?

Starrk then answered. Listen Melka's resurreccion has the ability to have her camouflage in the environment making her almost impossible to see.

Yoru sweated a little. Then how can i see her let alone beat her?

If Starrk and Lilynette would smirk they would. We had a way of finding her listen up we'll tell you in your mind scape...

* * *

Haruka arrived and saw Yoru in deep thought and looked around for Melka but instead saw Shuhei so she jumped and landed next to him. Where's Melka?

He answered her without turning away. She released her resurreccion and disappeared like a damn camelion, Captain Izuna trying to find a way to beat her but she better do it soon.

Haruka took a good look at her sister. Sis looks and feels..different...

Yoru just got the plan from Starrk and grinned. Ohh yeah that should work.

She raised Lilynette and fired at the ground causing debris and smoke to cover the area...

Yoru looked around as fast as she could before the smoke disappeared. Then she saw it. Debris hitting something in the air then she saw a silhouette charging at her.

There she is! quickly use the move i described to you! Starrk yelled.

Melka grinned like a bloodthirsty animal. Go ahead and Fire your shot i'll be able to dodge it even at this range and still get the killing blow before you fire another one this has always been your weakness Starrk close quarters combat now i get to kill you your brat and Captain bitch at once!

Yoru gritted her teeth as she swiped Lilynette through the air in front of her making a large cero floating in front of her. Then she then pointed Starrk at the center of it.

Then all 3 of them chanted at the same time. Cero Metralleta. Then in a flash the cero shattered and hundreds upon hundreds of small cero's broke from it and went towards Melka. Melka for the 2ndd time in her existence felt fear...

Explosion after explosion rang through out the seireitei. All the squads listened and were keeping track by feeling the spiritual pressures...

* * *

Holy hell sounds like the fourth of July over there! Renji yelled.

Rukia nodded. Sure does.

Then Nel burst from Haruka's room. Haru's gone!...

* * *

Soi Fon opened her eyes as she heard the explosions and sensed the energies that were near it. She smiled a bit. That's my girlfriend...

* * *

The explosions lasted for 3 minutes till it calmed down. It was pure silence as everyone waited for the smoke to clear..Then they saw it. Melka on the ground. Completely bloodied and unable to move. Her leg was missing and her visor was completely shattered.

Yoru turned towards her Lt and gasped when she saw Haruka. Sister..

Haruka stayed quiet as she slowly walked up to Yoru and then gave her a hug. Please let me finish it..Haruka whispered.

Yoru nodded. Ok..but i'll help you ok?

Haruka shook her head. No..i have to.

Yoru didn't protest and let Haruka walk over to Melka who was barely breathing.

Haruka stood over her and Melka smiled. Must like what you see..here for revenge?

Haruka silently pulled out her zanpakutou.

Melka chuckled. You cant do it, i know you Haruka, You dont have the courage to kill anything.. your soft, and weak, and also on a side note, terrible in bed.

Haruka felt hurt hearing all that but she had to remain strong she had to this everything that happened till now was her fault she was just glad no one got killed by her own stupidity.

Haruka raised her blade. And pointed it down towards Melka. Goodbye Mika..

Melka then yelled in anger. I told you it's Melka! And i'm not dying again do you here me! You stupid, disgusting, useless, weak soul "gasp"

Haruka shook as her blade had pierced Melaka's heart. Im sorry.. Haruka whispered.

The life in Melka's eyes left her as she met her end.

Haruka started to hyperventilate as she fell backwards. Yoru quickly ran to her dropping Starrk and Lilynette in the process and held her trying to calm Haruka down.

Shhh Haruka its ok, its over now..its over.

Haruka cried into Yoru's embrace. Haruka still couldn't believe what she just did but she had to do it...Her first kill was the person she still loved.


	32. New Beginning

Its been 2 weeks since Melka was defeated. Haruka has spent that time coping and trying to rebuild her life. Right now she was in the captain's meeting room with all the captains there.

She stood in front of head captain Yamamoto. Haruka Izuna, Its time to decide what we're going to do with you.

Haruka gave a slight bow. Im ready for any form of punishment..She said sadly.

But Yamamoto smiled a bit. Punishment? who said anything about punishment?

Haruka looked up at him in surprise. Huh?

Half of the other captains including Yoru smiled as well.

Haruka its true you broke more than a handful of laws with your rebellion..but you didn't raise your blade for selflessness, you didn't raise your blade for vengeance, and after realizing the mistakes you made, you fought through your own pain and grief and finished the job once and for all..like a true captain would.

Haruka was stunned. _(is trying to say?.._ )

Not just me but all the captains here believed your cause just even though it was against the law, they all signed the petition, the petition your sister brought up on our last meeting, Haruka Izuna if you wish, By the power invested in me as the Head captain of the 13 court guard squads, I will appoint you Sousuke Aizen's old position as as captain of squad 5.

Haruka almost fainted. What! me!? A captain!?

He simply nodded. Only if you wish no one is forcing you.

Haruka was deep in thought. ( _do i deserve this honor? am i even ready for it?_ )

Then a voice broke the silence. Oh come on! Yoru went through alot of trouble to get that petition signed you better accept it you ungrateful! Owww Yoru! Yoru grabbed Lilynette from her seathe and gave her a light flick of her finger.

Quiet Lilynette we're in a captains meeting!

Yawwwn yeah can't you be quiet some of us are trying to sleep here. Starrk said from Yoru's waist.

Lilynette yelled again. You always sleep!.

Everyone in the room had a big anime sweat run down their heads as the 3 of them kept arguing back and forth.

Soi Fon face palmed. ( _that's going to take some getting used to_ ) Everyone decided to ignore their bickering and resumed.

Haruka smiled. I dont know if i deserve it..but i'll do my best to work hard to the point i do, id be honored to be captain of squad 5 sir, but i also have something to ask.

Yamamoto nodded for her to proceed. It concerns Nelliel, we all know that by now she's not like most espada, like Starrk and Lilynette were, she has good intentions, and is a very kind person,plus she is very strong and can take her fights seriously if need be..she has nowhere else to go id hate to send her back to that awful place of Hueco Mundo..if it's alright with you sir..I want to ask if she can stay and..give her the chance to fill the last spot in the captains rank as captain of squad 3!

The room went silent even Yoru stopped bickering with her new companions...

Jushiro smiled and finally broke the silence. Sir in all honesty she has a point, she's not like other espada, i say why not? at least give her a chance, times are changing, It began with Ichigo, Now Yoru isnt a full soul reaper but she's still captain you just promoted Haruka who should be by all accounts a criminal, why not give Nel a chance?

To everyone's surprise Starrk spoke. If i have to be completely honest as well, Nel was the kindest arrancar created, she doesnt have a evil bone in her body, i assure you if you do give her the chance you wont regret it she can definitely hold her own.

Head captain sighed. Very well i'll think about it.

Haruka beamed and bowed thank you Head Captain!

He nodded. Of course as a captain you can speak our mind here, but there is still one more thing.

He banged his cane and from the back door came in Lt Sasakibe of squad 1 holding a white Haori. Your new squad 5 captains Haori.

Haruka could feel the tears of joy about to fall from her eyes as she grabbed it carefully. Thank you so much sir.

The moment she put it on she felt like she could take on the world. The captains clapped to congratulate her and Yoru yelled. Im very proud of you sister!

That's when Haruka couldn't hold back the tears...

* * *

Haruka walked into her new office in squad 5 and looked around. wow..this is my office now.

Then she heard someone enter and saw it was her new Lt. Momo Hinamori. Welcome captain its an honor.

Haruka rubbed the back of her head. still not used to the authority. Uhh thanks Lt...Momo im sorry for everything, and everyone else in the squad if any of you still feel like i need to be punished just tell me what you want me to do and i'll do it.

Momo smiled. No one hates you here captain, i completely understand why you did what you did, besides no one was seriously hurt. Lets just start new captain.

 _(i Think i'll like being in squad 5_ )...

* * *

Soi Fon was on top of Yoru kissing her. So you dont mind the new me? Yoru asked with a little worry.

Soi Fon smirked. Not at all, your still you and nothing will change that.

As they were about to kiss again the heard a groan from the desk. God! you two are like rabbits!

Yoru had an anime vein pop out from her head. Lilynette dont make me throw you outside again!

That just ended the moment. What am i now a dog!? Ohhh if i wasn't stuck in this form!

That's when Starrk joined the fray. Lilynette can you please let them be.

Lilynette yelled again at Starrk who was next to her. You just want to watch them go at it you perv!

If Starrk could blush he would. What! im not watching anything!

Oh bullcrap Starrk!.

Soi Fon and Yoru Groaned as they started bickering at each other.

They're like little kids..Yoru said.

Soi Fon nodded. Yeah but kids are cuter..

Yoru raised an eyebrow. Does that mean you want?

Soi Fon interrupted before Yoru could finish. No! i mean..at least not right now, besides i think those two are a handful as it is. She said looking over to the 2 bickering guns on the desk.

Yoru laughed. Yeah that's true...Love you Soi.

Soi Fon smiled. I love you to. They kissed again.

Oh My god are you kidding me! again! Hey! Yoru through a pillow so it landed on top of them muffling their voices.


	33. A Bright Tomorrow

-4 months Later- Haruka was outside the seireitei and on the outskirts of the Rukon district looking over the city from the hilltop she was standing on.

Haruka changed during her time as captain of squad 5. When she was on duty or on a mission she took her job very seriously and was tough on her subordinates when it came to training. But she still had her old self outside of work. Especially when she was around her friends. Rukia, Renji, Nel, Momo, Shuhei, Soi Fon, Her sister. She even changed her appearance, She cut her long hair short it now only reaches down to her shoulders and straightened it out. Making her look more mature. She trained herself with her sister and Nel so they could match the other captains in skill and power.

Yes Nel became the Captain of squad 3. It took time and patience and building a lot of trust but she finally did and she was very happy.

The 13 court guard squads were once again at full capacity.

But deep down Haruka didn't want to admit it but she felt lonely.

 _My sis and captain Soi Fon were very happy together She even came up to me the other day asking how to propose to Soi Fon, I was very happy for her but how could i trust someone again after what Melka did?_..

There was a soft breeze blowing through the air. Making her hair and Captains Haori move with the wind...

* * *

Head captain Yamamoto was Listening intently To his Lt Sasakibe's mission report while enjoying the the nice calm day on his balcony...

* * *

Rukia Renji, Shuhei,Momo, Omaeda, Yumichika and Ikkaku were at a restaurant laughing eating drinking and having a good time on there day off, Everyone was laughing at a joke Renji made as Shuhei and Momo reached for the condiments at the same time, there hands touched and they both immediately pulled away with flushed faces..

* * *

Nel was in front of her squad instructing there training with authority and her Lt. Kira smiled next to her...

* * *

Captain Unohana was reading a medical book as Her Lt, Isane stretched in her chair after her nap...

* * *

Byakuya was praying in front of the shrine of his late wife feeling the calm breeze enveloped him as if she was embracing him...

* * *

Komamura and His Lt Iba, Were standing in front of Kaname Tousen's gravestone giving there respects...

* * *

Jushiro and Shunsui were having a drink when Shunsui's Lt Nanao came barging in and yelled at her captain for drinking on the job. Jushiro just laughed as his long time friend was being scolded...

* * *

Toshiro walked into his office to Find his Lt, Rangiku sleeping in his chair. She jumped out of the chair in surprise as he yelled her name in annoyance...

* * *

Kenpachi was in a grassy field taking a nap in the nice weather with Yachiru sleeping on his chest drooling...

* * *

Mayuri and His Lt Nemu were conducting an experiment on a hollow they captured. Mayuri ordered Nemu to get something she bowed and ran off...

* * *

Yoru and Soi Fon were under a tree in the courtyard and Yoru showed Soi Fon the engagement ring she got her. Soi Fon smiled as brightly as she could and embraced Yoru kissing her passionately..

Then Lilynette ruined the moment and Starrk put in his 2 cents and The 3 of them started bickering again.

Soi Fon actually laughed then took a moment to look at her new engagement ring...

* * *

Haruka sighed. What a beautiful day..

Hey who are you?

Haruka turned around to the voice and gasped then blushed. In Front of her stood an incredible busty woman, with a red getup, bandages wrapped around her head and a prosthetic right arm.

Haruka regained her composure. Im Haruka Izuna captain Of squad 5.

The woman whistled. Impressive, well please to meet you captain, the Names Kukaku Shiba head of the Shiba clan.

Haruka bowed. An honor.

Kukaku waved her hand. No formalities, so what are you doing on my land? im moving my house here.

Haruka apoligised. Sorry i didnt know, i was just enjoying the scenery.

Kukaku grinned. It is a nice view..and im not just talking about the view of the seireitei.

Haruka blushed. ( _is she hitting on me?_ )

Kukaku got closer to her. If your free would you like to grab a drink?

Haruka couldn't believe this incredibly sexy woman was asking her out for drinks. Something in her mind told her no that she'll get hurt again but her Zanpakutou spirit Rakurai said otherwise. ( _Come on Haruka go for it! i have a good feeling about this one!_ )

Haruka smiled she could never argue with Rakurai. As a matter of fact i am free at the moment.

Kukaku beamed and looped her good arm around Haruka's. Then shall we go then captain?

Haruka chuckled. Your really good at charming people you know that?

Kukaku winked at her. Im good at alot of things beautiful.

Haruka blushed and smiled as they walked to her camp for drinks. You do know me dating another woman is forbidden for me and worst that she's not of noble blood there might be some hate from my side of the family since im the clan head.

Haruka laughed. Trust me Forbidden Love isn't anything new to me...

A year Later Haruka changed her name to Haruka Shiba, captain of squad 5


End file.
